otra versión de la verdad
by hodsey
Summary: la vida es tan fácil con los ojos cerrados, aunque la vida es todo aquello que pasa mientras pierdes el tiempo haciendo planes
1. la verdad

**Cap. 01: La Verdad**

Observa este lugar. Escucha el zumbido de las luces en los pasillos, el sonido de los pasos en el suelo, el murmullo de las personas en los alrededores. ¿Ya lo captas?, todo parece tan blanco, parece tan limpio, tan solitario. Es un lugar seguro, donde el dolor no puede alcanzarte, donde nadie puede herirte. Estás en un lugar feliz. Estás en un lugar feliz.

Estás en un lugar feliz.

Estás en tu lugar feliz…

-dime, ¿qué piensas?

-¿sobre qué?

-en este momento, ¿Qué piensas o que sientes?... sé que no quieres hablar, pero tienes que hacerlo. Veo en tus ojos tanto odio, tanta miseria…

-… _(Ves una mirada perdida, derrotada, ves acaso que observo el escote de tu blusa)_

-… veo en tus ojos tanto miedo, ¿tienes miedo a estar aquí?

-no

-¿tienes miedo a lo que haces?

-antes creía que era miedo, ahora… bueno, ahora no sé qué sea _(miedo)_

-entonces dime qué piensas, eres libre de hablar, lo que me digas quedara solo entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo?, estas en un lugar seguro, puedes sentirte tranquilo y relajado.

_-A veces observo a las personas en mi camino. Todos deben saber quién soy, aun así nadie me conoce. Se cruzan en mi camino, me hacen a un lado, me ceden el paso en pocas ocasiones, pero ninguna se detiene y me pregunta si realmente soy yo, si yo soy yo. Aquel que les puede llevar a la alegría de seguir vivos otro día más o aquel que les puede destruir la vida y ni siquiera darme cuenta de ello._

_Mi pensamiento más recurrente es que en el fondo me odian, me odian y desprecian. Creen conocerme, y creen que lo que hago es fácil, y que lo hago por placer. Escucho constantemente conversaciones criticándome, cuestionando mis actos, piensan que soy egoísta (tal vez lo sea), dicen cosas totalmente fuera de lugar, que soy un cobarde, un arrogante, demasiado bueno para ellos, demasiado bueno para recibir un castigo, o aprender la lección… mierda, lo peor de todo, mucho peor de lo que puedan decir y pensar y divulgar, es que les creo. Les creo y actúo de esa manera, como ellos piensan que soy. Les hago ver que tienen razón, y que de alguna manera eso justifica mi existencia._

_Malditos hipócritas, siempre odiándome (¿realmente me odian?) siempre creyendo cosas que no son, inventando historias, para poder justificar su forma de ser. Ellos son los que no merecen vivir. Porque están aquí, viviendo y comiendo, reproduciéndose, están existiendo a costa de mí. Mi sufrimiento, mi dolor. Por eso los odio. Les odio y desearía que no existieran, para que ya no me causaran este terrible sentimiento._

_Odio a las personas, odio a la humanidad._

-no quieres hablar

-no es eso, simplemente no pienso en nada, no tengo muchas ganas de hacer esto. Me siento cansado, quiero ir a casa.

-está bien, a lo mejor quieres hablar de otra cosa, tal vez hablemos sobre ti en otra ocasión. De acuerdo, mira esta foto, ¿la conoces no? háblame de ella, qué opinas de ella, como es su relación, tus sentimientos, cualquier cosa con la que la relaciones.

-ella…

_-Ella me odia. Ella no me entiende, la miro y no me entiende. La miro y me odia. Se burla de mí y me odia, me provoca y se burla de mí. Me mata con su mirada, me mata negándome su afecto. ¿Me odiaría antes de conocerme, o en el momento exacto de conocerme? ¿Le molestare yo, o todas las personas en general? Ella tiene sus ojos puestos en otro lado, su corazón está encerrado en una caja con candado y tiro la llave, la arrojo muy lejos. Aunque a veces pienso que se la dio a otra persona. Y esa persona no tiene interés en abrir esa caja en forma de corazón. Tal vez eso sea lo que más le molesta. Esa persona la ve como una niña, tal vez como una responsabilidad y ella no quiere ser una niña, ni una carga para nadie. Ella quiere ser independiente, una adulta autosuficiente._

_Recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez. Su voz agresiva y desafiante, su actitud de yolopuedotodo. Eso me impresionó. Tal vez nadie lo haya notado, ni siquiera yo en un primer momento, pero me impresionó. Trató de mostrarse superior en todo momento, presumir sus logros. A mí que me importa pensé, simular es una cosa y la acción otra, el decir que es la mejor y que tuvo un gran entrenamiento no sirve de nada si a la hora de la verdad no puedes probarlo. Le dije novata y se molestó._

_La mayor parte del tiempo, bueno, no me incomoda vivir con ella, no siempre. Me hace sentir cosas, me excita a veces, me hace preguntarme cosas ¿el despertar del instinto sexual?_

_Yo no le agrado, eso es un hecho. No le agrada nadie. Y la única persona que ella mira con amor no tiene interés alguno por sus sentimientos. Debe ser muy triste. Tal vez por eso desahoga toda su frustración conmigo._

_Pero ella continua llamando mi atención, tal vez sea el tiempo que pasamos juntos. La necesidad intrínseca de los seres humanos de reunirse y formar grupos. Formar familias. ¿La necesidad de no estar solo es tan fuerte en las personas que aun cuando odien a sus semejantes y no quieran hablarles ni verlos, necesitan saber que ellos están ahí? Necesitan saber que las demás personas están ahí, para no sentir la soledad física. Tal vez ese sea su problema, odia ese tipo de soledad, la física, la que obtienes cuando ya todos se han ido y te han abandonado. Porque si estas solo en este mundo, entonces ¿Qué eres?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cuál es tu propósito en la vida? No puedes ser nada sin las demás personas que te complementen, que moldeen tu imagen y personalidad a través de la forma en que te perciben._

_Siento algo por ella, pero a ella no le importa._

-ella no es un buen tema de conversación.

-¿sabes que no me estas ayudando en nada, verdad?

-lo siento, no es que no quiera poner de mi parte, pero todo esto me resulta un poco difícil.

-no te preocupes, mejor hablemos de otra persona entonces, lo que quiero es que te expreses. Descríbeme como es esta chica, y como es tu relación con ella.

_-Su voz es tan mecánica, fría e inflexible. Su mirada es lejana, como si no estuviera en este mundo, o planeara dejarlo. Sentí lastima por ella la primera vez que la vi, sentí que debía hacer algo dadas las circunstancias, tragarme mis propias necesidades. Mas por mí que por ella, porque no quería mostrarle a nadie ese lado egoísta y lleno de odio que puedo tener a veces._

_Ella se parece a alguien. Quise que tuviéramos unas buena relación, porque era de mi edad, porque hacíamos lo mismo, porque una parte de mi me decía que ambos lo necesitábamos, pero al parecer a ella no le interesaba. Después todo cambió. Descubrí como llegar a su corazón. Y descubrí algo más importante aún: los 2… somos iguales. Ambos buscamos afecto, el afecto desinteresado de un semejante, de alguien que este al lado y diga: sé cómo te sientes, yo he pasado por lo mismo y quiero decirte que no estás solo._

_Cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos llegué a sentir un odio y un desprecio muy grande por todo lo que hacíamos, por todo lo que hacemos, por las personas con las que trabajábamos. Por dejar que personas como nosotros hagamos este tipo de cosas. Somos simples herramientas. Ella lo comprendía y aun así mostraba una lealtad casi enfermiza. Yo no pude con eso, no soy tan fuerte. Constantemente huía o me engañaba diciéndome que lo hacía porque era correcto, porque era lo que esperaban de mí, porque me hacía sentir parte de algo. Me engañaba pensando que esto me hacía ser alguien…_

-ayanami… me recuerda a mi madre.

-bueno… supongo que eso es algo, es un progreso. Un gran progreso sabes…

Ya no escucho su voz. No me interesa lo que una doctora o cualquier persona tenga que decirme, al final, simplemente no me importa. Ella no hará ningún cambio…

-No puedo decir que esta sesión haya sido muy productiva, de hecho creo que fue desastrosa. Seré sincera contigo. Nadie puede ayudarte si tú no quieres aceptar esa ayuda. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que las personas a tu alrededor, las que te aprecian no dejen de intentarlo. Yo por mi parte, temo que no podré ayudarte ni seguir en estas sesiones contigo.

-…

-veo que no te importa mucho. Bueno, pues fue un placer estar todo este tiempo contigo, espero que haya sido productivo para ti en alguna manera.


	2. si tu quisieras

**Cap. 02: Si tú quisieras**

-Esta mañana se siente diferente. Aun esta oscuro, las estrellas aún están en cielo. Por alguna razón escucho el mar muy cerca, casi puedo oler el agua salada. Es muy temprano, las luces de las antenas en los edificios se confunden en el cielo. Tengo frio en mis pies y un sentimiento agradable, el dolor de cuando estiras las piernas debajo de las sabanas mientras están entumidas y la sangre las calienta, pero no debo dejar que el sueño me gane. Debo preparar el desayuno.

El silencio es disuelto. El ruido de una cocina a tempranas horas de la mañana es como si fueran vacaciones y el día fuera uno de esos días que serán mágicos que quedan grabados para siempre. La luz del pasillo es acogedora, íntima y cálida. Los pasos lentos y torpes de alguien que al parecer tiene las piernas débiles debido al leve atrofiamiento del descanso hacen eco en la habitación. Se siente el frio de la mañana, pero aun así dentro es como si fuera otro mundo.

-guten morgen…- su voz es lenta y apelmazada, y el saludo va escondido dentro de un bostezo

-hola, buenos días.

-ahh, huele como si el invencible shinji-sama hubiera tenido una noche esplendida. _(Seguro se masturbo pensando en mí)_

-no tan así, es solo que…

-sabes, no tienes que dar explicaciones para cada comentario, a veces es mejor quedarse callado y sonreír.

_-parece que asuka también tuvo una buena noche. Creo que es algo que todos necesitamos de vez en cuando._

-que bien huele shin-chan, ya hasta hambre me dio… ¿a qué se debe este buen humor?

-déjalo en paz misato, si haces que se sonroje seguro le quedará mala la comida.

-no, no es cierto, no me molesta… es solo que tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente hoy y…

-entonces asuka, tal vez un beso tuyo lo ponga de buenas otra vez, ¿no es verdad shin-chan?

-… _(¿Por qué tienen que hablar de mí?)_

-que cosas dices… ¿cómo crees que voy a besar a alguien como él? No juegues con ese tipo de cosas, además…

-tranquila solo era una broma, además shinji es un caballero, él sabe que el camino a tú corazón esta labrado con una buena dieta y una rutina estable de buen sexo.

-te digo que no sigas haciendo ese tipo de bromas… ¿y tú que tanto miras?

-no… nada

-se te va a quemar el desayuno si sigues distrayéndote.

-no le hagas caso shin-chan, sabes, en el fondo creo que le gustas más de lo que tú piensas. Solo que le da pena aceptarlo, ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres. xD

Mientras la plática de sobremesa continua algo se rompe, algo que casi nadie escucha, el sonido poco a poco se acerca a un punto muy agudo, incomodo.

-_nuevamente no escucho las voces, todo parece alejarse, solo los labios que se mueven. Toda esa gente se ve feliz, incluso ese que se parece a mí. ¿Por qué estoy en un lugar así?_

La monotonía en la voz hace muy difícil saber que sienten estas personas, y todo resulta tan surrealista, como un mal sabor en la boca… como estar atrapado en un cuadro de Dalí.

_-busco la felicidad, y de alguna forma u otra encuentro la manera de que se escape de mi. Busco una razón para no ser feliz. ¿Por qué?, intento tocar este mundo, pero parece que está sumergido en agua, o parece un holograma, no puedo acercarme a él._

El ruido de algo rompiéndose continúa incrementándose, se hace insoportable, tan afilado y doloroso que podría hacer sangrar los oídos… de pronto un rayo de luz atraviesa la escena del desayuno, y todo parece arder en llamas. Gritos de dolor, sufrimiento, miedo, gritos de auxilio y pareciera que gritos similares a los de un gran orgasmo femenino se mezclara con todo lo anterior. Ruidos de cosas quebrándose, el olor incomodo de la carne quemada, el olor de una habitación que huele a sexo, el grito de dolor de las personas que sufren, y mientras mueren buscan escapar, buscan hacer las paces con Dios y que este les conceda otro día mas de vida, sin importar el estado en el que queden. Las paredes, si es que existen continúan quebrándose los gritos y los llantos son cada vez más agudos, más crueles, insoportables. Casi al límite de convertirse en una risa, histérica y llena de burla y sarcasmo. Ahora el sonido de una risa, una cruel y burlona risa seca y demente cubre todo lo demás. Al final, solo el sonido jadeante de una persona, queda cubriendo el cuarto oscuro. Una respiración pesada y lenta, cada vez más pausada y controlada. Una sensación de humedad, incomoda, pegajosa e insoportable. El sonido de un corazón que lentamente va bajando su velocidad, hasta volverse un sonido seco muy débil y muy espaciado entre uno y otro latido. Todo ha quedado reducido a nada, simplemente no queda nada. Ni una señal de vida, ni un signo, solo la oscuridad, la asfixiante oscuridad. Y el latido de un corazón que parece morir lentamente.

_-… ¿qué es eso?, ese ruido, ¿una voz, una alarma? No lo sé, me cuesta respirar… me duele el cuerpo, mi… mi corazón apenas late, estaré muriendo, será esto el final… realmente el final… mamá, estoy muriendo realmente… que bien se siente, este olor me gusta. Esta sensación tan tibia, tan acogedora… no quiero morir…_- la voz es tan débil, apenas un hilo inentendible –_no quiero irme de aquí, me gusta, pero no quiero morir… ma… Mamá ¿estás aquí cerca? ¿Por qué no puedo respirar bien…? ¿Qué es este sentimiento, algo me sacude? Algo me está apretando el brazo, algo me sacude… ¿Por qué no puedo ver bien?, todo es tan brillante, no puedo distinguir nada… mamá, tú me estas protegiendo, ¿verdad? Tú no me dejaras morir. Tengo mucho frio, mucho frio… ¿dónde estoy? Creo que no tengo ropa. Papá, realmente me has dejado morir… al final… no soy nada para ti, me dejas morir… me dejas morir solo y sin ropa… papa… me has abandonado… bueno, que así sea… mi mamá me llama, y me cuidara a donde sea que yo vaya… mamá, mamá, estas ahí, puedo verte… ma… ma…_

-ma… ma… mmmm…. Mi… mi… Misato, ¿eres… eres tú… realmente… eres tú, estas aquí?- El sonido es tan débil, parece más un choque en su garganta producido por espasmos involuntarios que su voz.

_-¿Qué está pasando? Siento algo en mi pecho, otro latido, otro corazón. Uno más fuerte, más acelerado, algo me aprieta. No, alguien me aprieta. ¿Por qué no puedo reaccionar? ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Ahora lo escucho todo, está llorando. Misato está llorando. No hay otro sonido alrededor, solo puedo escuchar su llanto, siento su cuerpo apretado contra mi… no estoy muerto, siento sus lágrimas en mi cara… creo que no estoy muerto…_

-¿estoy… estoy muerto?

-que… ¿Qué dices? Claro que no, nunca te dejaría morir, sabes...- su voz cortada por la falta de oxígeno y el llanto poco a poco recobra el control, el dolor en su voz es tan grande que hace que shinji se sienta un poco incómodo, lentamente se separa y lo cubre con su chamarra. El sufrimiento en su cara es intenso, pero es algo que nadie puede ver, porque la única persona que tiene enfrente aún no se encuentra en condiciones de estar consciente de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. –sabes… tu eres mi mundo shin-chan, no sé qué haría si te perdiera, eres lo más importante para mí. Te necesito. –su miedo poco a poco pasa a un estado letárgico, y adormilado, como medio frasco de calmantes antes de la puesta de sol.

-yo… yo… _(Yo no siento lo mismo) _yo siento lo mismo…

-Suchen sie ein hotel. – el odio en su voz hace que incluso su propio corazón se encoja de agonía y dolor. Casi no puede contener el desprecio que siente por ambos.

Rei Ayanami se aleja al ver que shinji está a salvo, se va sin prestar atención al comentario de asuka.

-ich denke, die meisten in diesem haus. La voz de asuka se hace cada vez más baja, similar a un ronroneo mientras aumenta en odio y desprecio. Luego se aleja sin voltear a ver a los paramédicos que ayudan a shinji a subir a una camilla para ser transportado. Lo cual hace que ella no se dé cuenta de que él la estuvo observando durante su partida.

_-así que aquí estas asuka. ¿Estaría preocupada?_

Asuka se encuentra en su habitación, oscura y fría, un fiel reflejo de sus sentimientos actuales, pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido, como todo se ha ido distorsionando poco a poco. Como al principio parecía una buena idea. Shinji yendo a una terapia era algo que le gustaba saborear, la prueba inequívoca de que ella era la mejor… porque después de todo, no se supone que las terapias y los psicólogos son para los perdedores y los locos. Era la descripción perfecta de su compañero de habitación. Un fracasado, un perdedor… ¿entonces qué es lo que le molestaba? Ella constantemente se mantenía informada escuchando a shinji y a misato hablar, haciéndole las preguntas en los momentos correctos. Ella sabía que shinji no progresaba mucho en sus citas, y que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo abandonara. El grandioso shinji-sama dejando otra cosa por miedo, o por ser un inútil… ¿entonces qué es lo que le molesta de todo eso?

_-El mundo cambió tanto, y lo hizo tan rápido que casi no me di cuenta. Casi no recuerdo como era este lugar cuando llegué. A veces me siento como si perteneciera a otra época, o a otro lugar. _

Mientras se retuerce desnuda en la cama no deja de pensar en todas las cosas que han pasado, todo ese cambio agitado de vida, las personas que entraron, las que dejo atrás, y lo que se trajo consigo desde lo que parece otro mundo de distancia.

-despiértame de este sueño, aléjame de esta pesadilla, no puedo hacerlo sola… quiero dejar todo esto atrás. Por favor… -su voz se hace más débil y quebradiza- no puedo hacerlo sola, creí que podía pero no puedo… lo odio tanto, los odio a los 2 cuando se muestran tan unidos. Como si yo no importara. No puedo creerlo. Me dan asco, me repugna tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que ellos dos.- su voz apagada contra la almohada suena cercana al llanto proveniente de una rabia y un rencor muy enraizados en su corazón. A veces es como si ella perdiera la noción de las situaciones.

-¿Por qué me molesta tanto?, no debería importarme. Y luego esa presumida de la niña modelo. Demasiado buena para siquiera dignarse a hablar… como la odio, es una hipócrita, una puta asquerosa, con su cara de supuesto misterio… ¿a quién cree que engaña?

_-ojala no existiera._

El dolor se intensifica exponencialmente a medida que asuka continua maldiciéndolo todo cuanto viene a su mente, su voz ya es solo un constante jadeo que se mantiene entre el llanto y el sollozo. Continúa dando vueltas en la cama, desconectada de todo lo que pasa en el exterior. Ignorándolo todo. Sus pensamientos van y vienen aleatoriamente entre buenos y malos momentos.

-¿podríamos estar juntos en eterna paz?, eh kaji… dime kaji, ¿por qué… mmmhhh por qué no podemos… pode… mos estar juntos?, simplemente estarrrrrr juntossssss, así podría ig… ignorarlos, y sería feliz sssshhh, tú me harías feliz… feliz, feliz, feliz a mí y yo te haría feliz a… a ti. Solo a ti… solo te haría feliz a ti.

El recorrido de sus manos a través de su piel desnuda es demasiado estimulante como para que pueda seguir concentrándose. Mientras asuka fantasea una vida que posiblemente nunca tenga, sueña con cosas que en el fondo trata constantemente de reprimir, de ahogar hasta hacerlos un mero punto de la insignificancia no puede evitar pensar en shinji, y en tratar de convencerse de que ella es mejor que él, que lo que está haciendo es algo que puede controlar a voluntad, y que a veces lo necesita aunque no sepa ni porque. No piensa en la justificación, solo en la excusa… y para su sorpresa el último pensamiento que tiene antes de terminar no es el mismo que lo comenzó todo.

-shinji… realmente… desde el fondo de mi corazón… yo te odio.


	3. tener y mantener

**Cap. 03: tener y mantener**

**01**

Escucha, nuevamente el sonido de las luces en el techo, las maquinas conectadas al cuerpo, lucen bien. Escucha brevemente, eso es la prueba de que estas vivo. No es tu respiración, ni tu dolor, ni tus heridas sangrando. Ahora la única prueba de que estas con vida es un seco y apagado bip proveniente de un monitor conectado a tu cuerpo. ¿Fue un sueño, o fue real? Fue una pesadilla, una pesadilla de realidad. Puedes escuchar sus voces en el pasillo, voces que no reconoces, pero que sabes que hablan de ti. Este es lugar que mejor te queda…

-…su estado está estable, sus signos vitales también… físicamente está sano… pero me preocupa su estado mental

-¿a qué se refiere Dr.?

-entre usted y yo… estuvo muerto 17 segundos... –la pausa parece tomar horas –durante ese tiempo, el cerebro se desconectó, su corazón dejo de latir. Clínicamente muerto.

-¿Añadirá eso a su informe?

-No. Toda esa información queda clasificada y debe ser descartada, no sé por qué, no sé qué es lo que hace a este chico tan especial. Y cosas como estas son secretos muy bien guardados.

-¿entonces por qué le preocupa su salud mental?

-mientras estaba en observación fue sedado, y mientras la anestesia hacia efecto hablaba sobre estar cocinando en su casa, con su familia _(si es que se le puede decir familia)_, de pronto alguien le pregunta que más creía el que pasaba…-

-¿y qué contesto?

-se puso como loco, empezó a decir que el mundo se estaba destruyendo, que todas las personas morían, que su casa empezaba a arder en llamas y alguien se burlaba de él.

-tal vez fueran efectos de los sedantes

-puede ser, pero no lo creo… cualquier cosa que le haya pasado durante el tiempo que estuvo muerto debió haberlo alterado.

-¿Como sabe que eso que el chico cuenta paso durante el tiempo que estuvo… clínicamente muerto?

-Me entere por buena fuente… vi el reporte del estudio que realizaban, controlaban cada detalle. Controlaban su frecuencia y su onda mental. Según me entere, a grandes rasgos, no estaba pensando en nada, tenía la mente en blanco. Y de pronto… -el Dr. hace otra pausa para sopesar la validez de su comentario –de pronto todos los signos vitales se va entre esos 17 segundos, durante una fracción, su onda cerebral se disparo. Sea lo que sea, mientras él estuvo "muerto" pensó en algo…

Al otro lado del pasillo, shinji escucha, parte de la conversación, aun se encuentra acostado y débil, pero internamente agradece a la falta de seriedad de los doctores para tratar el tema con demasiada ligereza.

-muerto… estuve muerto- su mente divaga entre el vago recuerdo de estar haciendo el desayuno para asuka y misato y el momento en el que se despertó en medio de un lugar desconocido. –entonces… no sucedió. Esta mañana, esa mañana en la cocina no sucedió. Fue un sueño… estuve muerto.

Sus lagrimas escurren a través de su cara y en su agonía y soledad se queda llorando acostado boca arriba sin nadie cerca que lo consuele.

**02**

Rei se encuentra en su habitación, contemplando el cielo sin luna, con amenaza de tormenta, repasando mentalmente la trágica escena. Su mirada recorre constantemente lo que es su casa. Un pobre refugio desordenado y lamentablemente con un aire a melancolía y abandono.

¿Qué es lo que le afecta a ella de todo esto?, ve algo en shinji que no puede explicar, y le provoca algo, algo nuevo y desconcertante que nunca había experimentado. Ni siquiera con él.

Rei Ayanami. Una persona tan alienada. Podrías dar tu reino por sus pensamientos. Podrías dar el reino de alguien más por una sonrisa suya. Pero te quedarías con los reinos, porque no obtendrías ni una de las 2 cosas.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Que tiene el?_

La noche ya ha caído totalmente, y ella continúa sumida en las tinieblas inmóviles, pensando, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, solo pensando.

Entonces una voz proveniente desde el fondo de su mente arremete con fuerza contra sus pensamientos.

-¿Tuviste miedo verdad? Puedo verlo en tus ojos, aunque trates de evadir la mirada. Te lleno de miedo… disculpa, te aterro verlo tirado y herido.

-…- Rei permanece callada, inalterable ante la voz agresiva y burlona que trata de meterse en su psique.

-¿Tuviste miedo verdad?, puedo escucharlo en tu respiración. Y lo que más me sorprende es que eres una hipócrita que no acepta ese hecho.

-no soy una hipócrita.

-si lo eres. Si él no se hubiera acercado a ti en primer lugar tú nunca le hubieras hablado. Ahora crees que lo quieres, tú crees que has desarrollado una especie de sentimiento reciproco hacia él. Es que eres idiota…

Rei permanece tranquila, solo escuchando.

-el no se fija en ti… te tiene lastima, te ve sola y gris todo el día, es como recoger a un perro mojado en la calle y llevarlo a tu casa. Te tratara bien, y te protegerá, pero luego se olvidara de que estas ahí, y de que ocupas seguir recibiendo esa atención. Shinji está interesado en otra persona.

-Shinji… ¿Qué es lo que oculta su corazón?, ¿será parecido al mío?

Rei se desconecta rápidamente de la voz interna que amenaza con volcar toda su frustración contra ella. Ella también ha notado como ha cambiado el mundo últimamente y aunque no esté acostumbrada a los cambios ni a expresar su opinión, algo en su interior empieza a cuestionarse ciertas cosas. ¿Qué es lo correcto? Es la pregunta que baila en su cabeza como una mariposa atrapada en una habitación pequeña, sin embargo sabe que no es la pregunta correcta. Las influencias a las que se ha visto expuesta en los últimos meses han dejado su marca en su monocromática personalidad, y esas marcas han empezado a echar sus raíces. ¿Cuándo fue que empezó su mente a trabajar de esta manera? Es algo que no recuerda. No se toman en cuenta ese tipo de cambios en la vida.

-_¿Estará bien?_

Camina hasta llegar a un cruce, un lugar común y corriente que de alguna manera lleva la nostalgia hasta su corazón. De pie en la acera observa como un ave muerta es devorada por las hormigas, las cuales llevan su espiral hacia el exterior. Su mirada fija en el recorrido que siguen la aleja del mundo y de pronto se encuentra ella sola en un mar nebuloso, observando como el pájaro es comida de insectos. Las personas a su alrededor parecen simples sombras y los sonidos llegan lejanos, y suenan amortiguados, como si provinieran de debajo del agua. De pronto esa extraña voz en su cabeza empieza a taladrar su concentración haciéndole ver su lugar en el mundo. El propósito para el que existe en palabras de alguien superior a ella. Rei intenta acallar la voz, pero no consigue nada. Solo una nueva descarga de burlas.

-¿Me escuchas verdad?

De pronto los pensamientos de Rei se concentran en un solo punto, una sola idea que brilla en su cabeza trayéndola de regreso al lugar donde está de pie. Mostrándose como la verdad innegable del universo, y el desencadenante de una reacción que nunca hubiera imaginado posible que existiera en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que yo quiero?, ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero?, ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero?

El sonido de su voz haciéndose esa pregunta resuena en sus oídos de una manera tan extraña que ella misma duda que sea su voz la que está escuchando, sin embargo comprueba rápidamente que si es su voz, y es ella quien se pregunta que el que quiere.

-¿Qué es lo que yo quiero… para ser feliz?


	4. el mundo que se mueve por mí

**Cap. 04: El mundo que se mueve por mí**

**01**

El mundo cambia, siempre cambia. Es una de las verdades innegables del universo. Así como la gravedad siempre gana, el mundo tiende a cambiar siempre, a veces es más fácil darse cuenta, otras pareciera que no pasó nada. Misato también está consciente de esa verdad inmutable, y también está consciente de que el cambio que ha estado experimentando es peligroso. Es como caminar en hielo muy delgado. Para ella ha sido como haberse despertado en un libro, en una historia. De pronto tiene al hijo de su jefe viviendo con ella, y pocas semanas después llega Asuka y se completa una extraña familia donde el único vínculo que comparten sus integrantes es el miedo a la soledad.

Shinji parecía una persona al borde de un precipicio cuando lo vio por primera vez. Le dio la incómoda impresión de que un día podría despertarse y encontrarlo colgado del techo o con navajas de afeitar atravesándole la garganta. Su mirada fría y ausente la desconcertó mucho, sin embargo también vio algo que le llamo la atención, algo que aún no logra descubrir del todo. Tal vez por eso se ofreció a cuidarlo. Los primeros días fueron realmente complicados, sentía que no lograba que el chico se abriera con ella. Le hacía sentir que su relación era muy superficial y ella quería ser un apoyo para él. Varias veces coqueteo con la idea de simplemente desistir de sus esfuerzos y sencillamente mandarlo al diablo. Pero algo en su propio orgullo se lo impedía. La gente cambia se decía. Una voluntad más fuerte puede lograr que otra menos fuerte cambie. Es lo que todos quieren escuchar cuando sus planes fracasan lentamente.

El cambio vino sin que se diera cuenta. Fue Shinji quien se lo hizo notar cuando empezó a hablarle de sus problemas en la escuela, de sus problemas en la vida. Esa noche no durmieron, y ella sintió como si el chico hubiera pasado toda su vida cargando un dolor innecesario. Un dolor que el mismo provocara. ¿Por qué? Nadie puede saberlo.

Esos días pasaron con la sensación de vacaciones de invierno. Tranquilos y cálidos. Y la confianza mutua se fue acrecentando. Shinji hizo grandes progresos a nivel social y a nivel personal. Su autoestima empezaba a sanar y su relación con el mundo parecía volverse algo bueno.

Un tiempo después, Asuka llego a la ciudad y Misato pensó que sería buena idea que fuera compañera de departamento de Shinji, ya que ella empezaba a ausentarse cada vez más debido a su trabajo. Considero mucho la idea, pero resolvió que el primer pensamiento que tuvo no fue malo, incluso inocente. Los demás pensamientos y comentarios no tenían validez bajo esa reflexión.

El cambio fue por decirlo de alguna manera brutal en su cómodo estilo de vida. Asuka era todo lo contrario a Shinji, su autoestima estaba por las nubes, y su personalidad era alegre y llena de vitalidad, al menos a primera vista y en público.

Las fricciones y los choques de opiniones entre sus 2 protegidos se hicieron más que evidentes desde el primer día.

**02**

-Puedes decirme por qué los 2 viven contigo.

-Bueno, el padre de shinji no tiene mucho tiempo para él y su madre murió, supuse que sería mejor que yo cuidara lo cuidara y no anduviera deambulando por ahí en una casa de estudiantes o en un departamento él solo, usted me entiende…

-Supongo que si… continúe por favor.

-Asuka llego un poco después, sus padres trabajaban en la misma organización que yo trabajo, al igual que el padre de shinji, así que vi factible el hecho de hacerme cargo de ellos y tenerlos en contactos con sus familias.

-Sus familias eh. ¿Considera usted que estos niños son parte de su familia?

-desde luego que si…

-y como en todas las familias los padres tienen favoritos…

-… yo no me considero la madre de ninguno de los 2. Y definitivamente no tengo preferencia por ninguno de los 2. Los trato con el mismo respeto y atención por igual.

La mirada de Misato se siente pesada, inspeccionando cada rincón de la oficina. Sus músculos se notan tensos, justo como los de un animal listo para atacar cuando se siente acorralado. Su respiración denota exaltación, y descontento. Es obvio que no le gusta estar del lado de los que responden a los interrogatorios, por más informales que estos sean.

-¿Por qué no invito usted a Rei Ayanami a formar parte de su familia? Usted sabe muy bien que ella vive sola en una zona de clase media baja. O es que por ella no siente ningún afecto como por sus ehmm "protegidos". El tono de la palabra hace que Misato se sienta más incómoda aun.

-le preguntare de otra forma ¿No consideró nunca que Rei Ayanami podría necesitar el afecto de una familia también? La conocía mucho antes que a Shinji Ikari.

-Ella… - su voz desciende rápidamente hasta convertirse en un murmullo desganado. -…ella está bajo supervisión de mi jefe. Ella no vive sola, ni pasa tanto tiempo como cree en ese departamento deprimente.

-¿Qué puede decirme del suceso ocurrido hace unos días en el que estuvo involucrado Shinji Ikari?

Misato siente la pregunta como una punzada directo al corazón, no había notado que le molestaba que se refieran a Shinji como Shinji Ikari. Sus ojos se abren mostrando sorpresa ante lo que puede responder y ante lo que puede deducir su interlocutora observando sus reacciones corporales. Una gota de sudor frio recorre la base de su cuello, mientras recuerda vagamente todo lo que paso. El miedo, el ruido, la angustia, los gritos.

-veo que es un tema un poco delicado para usted. Me gustaría que viera esto. Le sugiero que ponga mucha atención, tal vez tenga problemas internos…

La cara de la doctora es molesta, una mueca retorcida mezcla de una actitud de sabelotodo y de sentirme superior a los demás. Misato no se deja intimidar por los comentarios y la prepotente actitud de la doctora. Se acomoda en su sillón mientras empieza a ver la grabación del accidente que la ha llevado a esta situación.

-eso es…

Al principio, al igual que la mayoría de las personas, no cree lo que ve ni lo que escucha. La imagen en la pantalla perece sacada de un sueño o de una película surrealista. En la grabación, una mujer corre a abrazar a un niño desnudo que se encuentra cubierto de una sustancia desconocida. La voz de la mujer se escucha muy dolida y angustiada. La mujer abraza al niño mientras lo sacude y le pide que reaccione. Le extiende su chamarra para cubrirlo. Le habla entre lágrimas y gritos. Misato al principio no reconoce la escena, sin embargo la doctora nota rápidamente la respuesta inconsciente de Misato. Observa cómo sus brazos se relajan y como las manos, que antes tenía en forma de puño se vencen y se abren débilmente. Se percata también de un leve rubor y de que empieza a acariciar la cruz que lleva colgada al cuello. Misato parece no enterarse de todos los detalles.

-¿y bien?

No hay respuesta. La doctora quita la grabación y se sienta frente a su paciente. La observa detenidamente esperando notar algo al momento de la respuesta. Sin embargo Misato no articula ni una sola palabra. Mantiene la mirada baja. Su postura ha cambiado, ahora solo se siente como una niña a la que han descubierto besándose con su novio en su cuarto.

-¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

-se me ha pedido que evalúe su capacidad para ser la tutora de estos niños. Al parecer, y no lo digo por el padre del chico, al cual parece no importarle mucho, pero como decía, al parecer la efusiva demostración que afecto que tiene para con Shinji Ikari… -Misato arquea la espalda en señal de negativa a que se refiera a Shinji como Shinji Ikari. Le da la sensación de que llamarlo por su nombre completo es como si se refirieran a él como un objeto nada más. Un producto o algo que puede ser desechado después de acabar de realizar su función. -…incomodó a algunas personas, las cuales sienten que este apego puede ser malinterpretado o algo mucho peor…

-¿a qué se refiere con algo mucho peor?

-es un hecho que usted no se ve como su madre. ¿Una hermana mayor tal vez? No. Nunca es tan fácil.

-… doctora…

-¿qué siente usted por Shinji Ikari? Pero… antes de responder piense en esto primero. No es malo querer a las personas, usted puede decirme que lo quiere porque tienen tiempo viviendo juntos y es normal. Se desarrolla un cierto aprecio por las personas con las que convivimos. Pero, mi pregunta es en otro sentido… como decirlo… quiero saber cuáles son sus sentimientos, que siente cuando la saluda en la mañana, cuando le da las buenas noches, cuando le prepara el desayuno…

Misato se muestra sorprendida por este último comentario. Reflexiona muy bien antes de contestar. No puede darse el lujo de un desplante. No. Aquí no tiene lujos ni privilegios, es otra vez la niña asustada que se quedó sin padre cuando era pequeña. Aquí solo se tiene a sí misma y la oscuridad en su corazón para encerrar todos sus miedos y frustraciones.

-veo que se sorprendió un poco. Tómese unos minutos, espero su respuesta.

Las palabras no salen. El solo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de que algo así sea –incluso en broma- insinuado le llega como una brutal humillación. Como una falta de respeto.

-¿usted cree que estoy enamorada de Shinji?

-No. No usemos la palabra enamorada, el amor es extraño y entre usted y yo, solo vendría a complicar más las cosas. Le seré honesta. Yo no veo nada malo con esto. Sin embargo, a algunos allá arriba les preocupa que su apego por estos niños, en especial Shinji Ikari pueda derivar en un bajo desempeño en sus funciones. -La doctora examina el rostro de Misato. Ahora bien debe estar consciente que estos niños son menores de edad. Están en la pubertad y usted los tiene viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Además le recuerdo que ellos no son parientes.

Misato rápidamente descubre que está siendo atacada desde diferentes lados. Rápidamente repasa toda la sesión de preguntas y respuestas y se da cuenta de que la doctora ha estado cambiando de tema cada pocas preguntas. Manteniendo como único hilo entre todas a Shinji.

-mire doctora, el desempeño en mi trabajo no se ve afectado por todo esto que está proponiendo. Además, lo que suceda con mi vida personal es asunto mío…

-aquí se equivoca. – Misato se siente acorralada por la tajante interrupción a la que se vio sometida. –desde el momento en que esos niños entraron en su vida, su vida privada dejo de ser privada.

Misato reprime lágrimas de coraje mientras observa como la doctora se levanta de su sillón y se dirige a la puerta. Avanzando como quien ha ganado una importante batalla legal y no oculta su alegría, por más molesta que resulte para los perdedores. Misato comprende que esto no ha terminado, que tendrá que seguir respondiendo a varias preguntas. Y mientras se aleja empieza a preguntarse qué es lo que ha pasado ahí dentro. Que ha sido todo esto sobre sus sentimientos hacia shinji. Y por primera vez desde que las cartas fueron puestas en la mesa por la doctora hace apenas unos minutos, sinceramente se pregunta cuáles son sus sentimientos por él.

**03**

Shinji se pasea torpemente por los pasillos del hospital tratando de reconocer donde se encuentra. Sus recuerdos son más borrosos y fragmentados que los de Misato. De hecho el no tiene ningún recuerdo de antes ni de después de despertar en la cama del hospital. Lo único que se lleva de todo eso es el extraño sueño que tuvo. Llega hasta una sala de espera que se encuentra vacía y decide sentarse a descansar ahí. Trata de poner su mente en orden pero no logra ningún resultado.

_-Rei, Asuka… ellas estaban ahí…_

Finalmente se queda dormido en la banca donde se encuentra.


	5. los dobleces

**Cap. 05: Los dobleces**

**01**

-Despierta, despierta Asuka. No dejes que te vean así. No dejes que te vean vulnerable.

-¡Kaji!

El repentino sobresalto en la cama la hizo perder el balance y la concentración.

-fue solo un sueño.- exhalando un largo suspiro Asuka se tumba nuevamente en la cama y repasa mentalmente la noche anterior. Contempla su mano alzada y no puede reprimir un sentimiento de nausea, originado por lo que ella considera, un momento de debilidad de su parte. Recorre la habitación con la mirada. Se concentra en el exterior, no hay ningún sonido en toda la casa. Parece que nadie hubiera dormido allí en días.

-una vez que está a salvo… de seguro Misato fue a revolcarse con kaji... no entiendo como él le permite ese tipo de cosas…

Camina por el pasillo hasta que llega a la habitación de shinji. Sus pensamientos fluctúan como un remolino en su cabeza, donde las ideas fueran pedazos de papel girando alrededor del viento.

-_shinji (idiota)_ como puedes exponerte a algo tan peligroso y estúpido.

Asuka continua de pie frente a la habitación de shinji, y antes de detenerse a pensar en lo que está haciendo abre la puerta y cruza el umbral. Aspira profundamente y contiene el aliento. Observa la cama, la ventana, la ropa acomodada en el closet, sus cuadernos. Detiene su mirada en el sdat de shinji y se pregunta porque guarda un reproductor tan viejo. Se acerca y lo inspecciona. Se pone los auriculares y empieza a escuchar la música que escucha Shinji.

-_Porque no eres más atento._

Después de unos minutos deja el sdat en la cama y continúa caminando alrededor de la habitación. Finalmente después de pensarlo unos minutos se deja caer en la cama y se queda viendo el techo de la habitación. Asuka no comprende bien el porqué está en la habitación de Shinji. Y trata de no pensar en eso. Poco a poco empieza a darle sueño y los parpados comienzan a pesarle más. Pero antes de caer dormida se levanta de golpe y deja la habitación.

Se dirige a la cocina, se propone prepararse algo de comer cuando llaman a la puerta. Su primera reacción es la de no ir a abrir, pero el insistente repiqueteo del timbre termina sacando su mal humor y haciéndola finalmente ir a ver quién está del otro lado. Su rostro pasa por varias etapas, entre las que están sorpresa, duda, rencor, curiosidad y finalmente se detiene en antipatía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú aquí?

-eso no es asunto tuyo, no he venido a verte a ti. –la respuesta de Rei hace que Asuka (que nunca había escuchado que Rei le contestara a una provocación) se ponga en total defensa y la hace sentir como si invadieran su espacio.

-¿se puede saber entonces a quien has venido a ver? –Asuka delimita su territorio parándose frente a la puerta, casi en el umbral, pero manteniéndose dentro de la casa y evitando así que Rei pueda ver hacia su interior. No es que ella no conozca la casa, pero Asuka no planea ceder terreno ante ella.

-he venido a ver a Ikari, quiero saber si se siente mejor.

-Si quieres saber cómo se encuentra por qué no fuiste al hospital primero. Él no está aquí. –Asuka siente que con esta respuesta se ha puesto a la par con Rei. Observa como Rei no se mueve ni hace ningún gesto. Simplemente se mantiene de pie frente a ella, lo cual empieza a resultarle molesto. Mientras Asuka empieza a dar señales de impaciencia debido a que Rei no responde a su comentario se da cuenta de que esta trae una pequeña caja envuelta y una tarjeta.

-No fui al hospital porque quería verlo aquí, en su hogar, donde él se siente tranquilo y cómodo.

-oh, kinder pues qué pena, como ya te dije él no está aquí, si quieres verlo tendrás que ir al hospital aunque se te haga incomodo tal vez verlo lleno de tubos y cables, o inmóvil como un vegetal. –Asuka mantiene la mirada fija en el paquete que lleva Rei. -¿Y bien? Que es lo que piensas hacer, no tengo todo el día para estarte viendo. –los silencios que se producen cada vez que Rei no responde a las provocaciones de Asuka hacen que la pelirroja se desespere y haga más evidente su malestar.

Finalmente Rei se da media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Asuka hace lo mismo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta escucha a Rei hablándole. Esta vez su cara solo tiene una expresión. No hay otros sentimientos en sus facciones. Su respuesta suena lejana, como si viniera desde muy lejos y ni siquiera ella escucha lo que contesta.

-Iré al hospital. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

**02**

Misato lleva varios días durmiendo en su oficina, el trabajo parece no tener fin cuando algo sale mal. Lleva igualmente varios días sin poder darse un buen baño y no tantos días sin ir a ver a Shinji. El cansancio se hace más evidente en su mirada débil y ausente. La noche anterior le dijeron que Shinji ya estaba en condiciones de dejar el hospital y que podía irse a casa. Esa fue la mejor noticia que escucho en toda la semana, sin embargo decidió que pasaría una noche más en el hospital y al día siguiente podrían ir a casa los 2.

**03**

El viaje no fue cómodo, especialmente para Asuka que todo el recorrido se estuvo preguntando que hacía en ese lugar, acompañando a Rei Ayanami al hospital a visitar a Shiji Ikari. El silencio y la tensión que se respiraba entre ellas 2 parecían provenir solamente del lado de Asuka, ya que Rei se limitaba a esperarla cuando se atrasaba. En todo el camino no se dirigieron ni una palabra, ni una sola mirada. Pareciera como si no se conocieran. Esto ponía cada vez de peor humor a Asuka, que firmemente creía que Rei hacia esto para molestarla. Igualmente durante todo el tiempo que duro el viaje Asuka no perdió de vista el paquete que Rei llevaba, el cual suponía sería un regalo para Shinji. Cosa que también le incomodaba.

_-¿Qué podrá ser?_

Finalmente al llegar al hospital se enteraron que Shinji había sido dado de alta esa mañana y había dejado el hospital. Rei apenas si mostró un esbozo de algo parecido a decepción, magnitud opuesta a la de Asuka que se puso a maldecir y a criticar a Shinji por no estar en un lugar cuando le van a ver.

-y bien, supongo que querrás volver conmigo a casa, y ver si está ahí el genial Shinji y le puedas dar ese regalo que llevas ahí.

-No.

-entonces vas a querer que se lo lleve yo, ¿no es así? Eso te gustaría, que yo les pase sus notitas de amor en clase y cosas como esas.

-yo le daré este paquete a Ikari, pero no ahora

-¿Qué tiene de malo este momento?

-Tú. –una vez más Rei hería el orgullo de Asuka en lo más profundo de su ser. – Si yo le entregara este paquete a Ikari en este momento tú arruinarías todo con tus burlas.

-Escúchame bien puta, ya estoy cansada de que te estés burlando de mí en todo momento. Si tanto quieres a ese idiota porque no se lo dices y te dejas de cuentos y misterios. No puedo creer que una robot sin alma como tú tenga sentimientos por un inútil como Shinji. No me importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer. Espero que sean muy felices viviendo en esta mierda de mundo, comportándose como autistas, sintiendo lastima el uno por el otro.

Asuka se alejó llorando de odio y rabia, dejando a Rei inexpresiva e inmutable como siempre. Mientras ella caminaba de regreso a su casa no dejaba de pensar en las respuestas que Rei le daba, haciéndola ver como el problema. Ella no era el problema, y lo sabía muy bien. El problema eran ellos, siempre serán ellos. Porque no están en su mismo nivel, y no alcanzan a comprender las cosas como ella las ve. Las respuestas de Rei se imponen, grandes en su cabeza, como marcas de ganado que quedan grabadas en sus oídos, en su cabeza…

-kaji… ¿dónde estás? Si tú no estás aquí… tengo que lidiar con esta banda de idiotas yo sola. Kaji…

**04**

El camino de regreso se le hizo mucho más corto que el de ida. Pero no por eso fue menos cómodo. Su mente era una tormenta de ideas, sentimientos, en su mayoría negativos. Su principal meta en ese momento era llegar con Shinji. Tenía que descargar todo ese odio contra alguien. Lo necesitaba. Y no le iba a importar que Misato se interpusiera, a ella también tenía varias cosas que decirle.

Al doblar por una esquina queda exactamente de frente a Touji y a Kensuke, los cuales se sobresaltan al ver la expresión rabiosa de Asuka, retrocediendo un poco. Esta actitud hace que el humor de Asuka mejore un poco.

-y ahora esto. Me encuentro con 2 de los 3 chiflados. Mein Gott como si mi día no pudiera ir peor.- Asuka examina a ambos en busca de alguna señal, lo que sea que le dé una razón para hacer cualquier cosa. –y se puede saber que hacen parados solo observándome.

-Nadie te está observando a ti. Tú eres la que aparece de la nada y se pone a gritar como una loca neurótica.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿Es que no sabes quién soy, no conoces tu nivel? _Es que ya no hay respeto en este mundo_

Kensuke solo se limita a escuchar la conversación. Si puede ser llamada así. Su mirada va de un lado a otro mientras Asuka y Touji discuten, como si estuviera viendo un juego de tenis.

Cuando empieza a notar que la discusión sube en intensidad se apresura a intervenir en ella.

-por cierto Soryu, no sabes nada del estado de Ikari.

El comentario, acertado por cierto rompe la tensión reinante. Asuka se limita a rumiar cosas muy generales sin entrar en detalles. Touji se mantiene atento a las respuestas de Asuka. Les cuenta que estuvo en el hospital pero que ya ha sido dado de alta y que probablemente esté en casa.

-¿Estabas preocupada por el verdad? –le dice Touji con tono de burla.

-¡Queeeeee! Estás loco, como crees que voy a estar preocupada por un idiota como él. No me importa lo más mínimo que le pueda pasar al idiota de Shinji.

-Di lo que quieras, a mí me parece que cuando nos dijiste que ya no estaba en el hospital se te escucho más tranquila.- Asuka resiente la mirada de Touji, lo cual empieza a parecerle molesto pero decide no hacer ningún comentario esta vez. No quiere que el odio generado por Rei se disipe tan fácilmente. No. Ella quiere llevárselo a Shinji. Y que él lo sufra. Las razones, solo ella las conoce. Los tres continúan parados en el mismo lugar. Asuka no escucha las palabras, ni las preguntas que le hacen. Se esfuerza en concentrarse, en algo que la moleste, algo que pueda usar para almacenar su rencor. Entonces piensa en que hace días que no ha visto a Misato. Piensa en que todo este tiempo debe haber estado con Kaji. Piensa en las cosas que pudieron estar haciendo. Piensa en las todas las posiciones y situaciones que habrán tenido. Solo lo piensa, de hecho lo piensa demasiado. Y de pronto se imagina a ella misma en lugar de Misato. Imagina sus sonidos, sus movimientos. Su olor. Las cosas que deben decirse. Como deben verse uno al otro, antes, durante y después. Las cosas que se hacen.

Touji y kensuke ya no le están hablando, están más interesados en sacarla del trance en el que parece estar.

-Soryu, ¿te sientes bien?...

-¡Suzuhara!…- la rápida y enérgica reacción de Asuka deja desconcertados a ambos.-… tú eres el mejor amigo de shinji, ¿no es así?

-…

-Contesta. ¿Eres su mejor amigo sí o no?- Touji observa de reojo a Kensuke, como si le preguntara que debería responder, pero Kensuke está igual de confundido por la pregunta de Asuka.

-pues…- Touji traga saliva. Mantiene la respiración antes de responder. Nunca había pensado en que tan amigo es de Shinji. De hecho nunca había considerado hasta este momento si Shinji lo consideraba como un amigo realmente. –Si… soy su mejor amigo, no importa lo que haya pasado antes… soy su mejor amigo. –la respuesta tan directa y seria lleno de confianza a Touji.

-¿Estas solo en tu casa?

-mmm, sí, mi abuelo salió de la ciudad con mi papá, se ausentaran unos días ¿Por qué preguntas?

-vayamos solos tu y yo a tu casa.

-¿ehh?, ¿Por qué quieres que vayamos solo nosotros 2?

-Porque… Asuka se detiene en este punto y se lo piensa muy bien. Mantiene la mirada fija en Touji concentrándose principalmente en los ojos y en la boca. Su respiración se hace más lenta, pausada, tratando de controlar el pulso acelerado de su corazón. Se humedece los labios levemente con la punta de la lengua antes de terminar la oración. -… porque quiero tener sexo contigo. –su voz es serena y contralada. No un grito, no un susurro. Es una voz normal como cualquier otra. Una persona pidiéndole a otra cualquier cosa sin importancia.

Touji y Kensuke se quedan solo de pie sin mostrar una reacción a la petición de Asuka. Solo se quedan observándola fijamente. Sus palabras a un hacen eco en sus oídos, y viajan lentamente a través de sus demás pensamientos. Touji, un poco impactado, tratando de recordar la oración palabra por palabra, recordando cada inflexión en la voz, buscando donde está eso que no le parece lógico ni posible solo acierta a torcer la boca en una extraña expresión de risa incrédula. Kensuke vuelve a sentir como la tensión sube hasta las nubes y como el ambiente se pone pesado. Le pareciera que los pocos minutos que llevan hablando se hubieran convertido en horas.

Asuka empieza a mostrar su impaciencia golpeando rápidamente el suelo con la planta del zapato.

-y bien… ¿Qué dices? –Asuka nuevamente humedece sus labios con la punta de la lengua.

Touji lo piensa unos minutos, aunque a él le parece que fue toda una vida antes de asentir mecánicamente con la cabeza. Ni siquiera ha terminado cuando Asuka lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva rápidamente. Dejando a Kensuke solo con sus pensamientos, analizando que es lo que acaba de pasar, ignorado y desde luego un poco confundido.

**05**

La tarde lentamente está muriendo, dentro de poco dejará paso a una noche nuevamente sin luna. Después de abandonar el hospital, Rei fue a ver a Gendo Ikari. Tenía una cena programada con él desde hace varios días. Ella había declinado el ofrecimiento de Gendo de enviar a alguien a buscarla, le había dicho que prefería caminar. Era un hábito casi perdido en la sociedad moderna, y por alguna razón ella quería mantener ese pequeño placer en su vida. El sentir el viento, escuchar las hojas de los árboles y el trino de los pájaros. Rei podría ser muy retraída y antisocial con las personas, pero tenía una fascinación por el medio ambiente. La naturaleza y la lectura parecían ser sus únicas aficiones conocidas.

Mientras camina, su mente empezaba nuevamente a llenarse de preguntas, situaciones y sentimientos extraños. La extraña voz en su cabeza trata amargamente de hacerla desistir de sus intenciones. Sin embargo el hecho de haber llegado a preguntarse qué es lo que ella quería para ser feliz había dejado una profunda marca en su personalidad. Una marca que había hecho Shinji en un primer momento, logrando un acercamiento más allá de las barreras emocionales que ella poseía. No podía recordar exactamente el primer sentimiento, pero si recordaba la primera vez que había sentido algo diferente.

_-Ikari me sonríe y no espera nada a cambio._

-El siente lastima por ti.- La voz suena como si viniera desde el exterior. – Shinji Ikari no puede sentir aprecio por nadie. Solo míralo ¿Cuántas veces ha dejado que una situación se le salga de las manos y termine ignorando a todos, encerrándose en sí mismo?

_-Ikari se acerca a las personas. Él se acercó a mí. Depositó su confianza en mí._

Inconscientemente, o más apropiadamente sería decir, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se detiene frente a un cristal que refleja su imagen claramente. De pie frente al cristal sonríe y se sorprende de ver su propia sonrisa. Algo que definitivamente nunca había hecho, y probablemente no sería capaza de hacer en cualquier otra circunstancia o mundo conocido. Ella solo se había mostrado feliz o complacida hablando con Gendo. Pero ahora, según recordaba, esta era la primera vez que sonreía por el simple placer de verse sonreír. Era algo extraño, pero de alguna manera, en su mente, le parecía estimulante. Dejo desaparecer la sonrisa en sus labios y luego de unos minutos volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez se le vino a la mente un recuerdo. En él, Shinji le había dicho que era triste decir adiós cuando una persona se separaba de otra. También le había dicho que en la mayoría de los casos una sonrisa bastaba para solucionar las cosas. Con esa idea en la mente su sonrisa se hizo más amplia hasta verse una felicidad natural y radiante en su cara. No podía comprender que estaba haciendo ni porque. Empezaba a disfrutar de esta sensación cuando Gendo apareció acercándose a ella a paso firme y veloz. Al sentir su presencia de inmediato elimino la sonrisa en su cara y encerró sus pensamientos y sentimientos para después.

**06**

Cenar con el padre de Shinji nunca había parecido importarle a Rei, como tampoco le importaba que en la cena no hubiera la más mínima comunicación por parte de ninguno de los 2. Ella lo veía como parte de algo que venía haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo y que no tenía caso cambiar la rutina.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Rei tenía otras cosas en que pensar en una cena. Esta actitud no pasó desapercibida por Gendo, el cual nunca perdía de vista a Rei durante la cena. La observaba jugar con su tenedor, paseando la comida de un lado a otro, como si no le gustara. Gendo había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a leer las señales en las personas. Y a pesar de la fría y vacía personalidad que emanaba de Rei, ella no era la excepción.

-¿Qué ocurre Rei? ¿Hay algo que este molestando?- su voz pausada y modular producía un efecto placebo. Parecía la voz de un hipnotizador, pausada y controlada, sin mostrar nada que no fuera una total confianza y seguridad. Era la voz de los que llaman los líderes del nuevo mundo. Los que se mueven al ritmo de los tambores de la guerra, los que hacen que las personas los sigan por miedo, aunque no hayan nunca levantado la mano en contra de nadie. O víctimas de una fe ciega como los fanáticos religiosos.

-No señor, no me pasa nada.

-¿la comida no esta buena?

-La comida no tiene nada malo.

Cualquiera que los viera conversar podría enloquecer por la desesperación de sus voces. Tan planas e insensibles. Sin embargo, Rei no escapaba a la atención de Gendo, el cual definitivamente sabía que algo estaba perturbando a su protegida. Sin embargo, sabía también que era preferible esperar a otra ocasión para averiguarlo.

-Señor… - dice finalmente Rei con la mirada clavada en su comida. Observa después su vaso, y se concentra en las burbujas sobre el vaso, las contempla explotando y saliendo del fondo. Finalmente alza la vista hacia Gendo, que no ha perdido detalle en ningún momento de la actitud de Rei.

-¿Qué pasa Rei?

-… ¿Usted confía en su hijo?

**07**

Misato está en la bañera. Por fin, después de mucho trabajar y sufrir, su cuerpo se relaja y se limpia en la comodidad e intimida de su casa. El agua está en su punto, ideal para dormirse un rato mientras los efectos de las sales aromáticas caducan. Sus pechos sobresalen levemente del agua. Y su mano juega automáticamente con una lata de cerveza casi vacía. Después de varios días y problemas, tiene tiempo. No para relajarse, sino para analizar la situación de los días anteriores. Del accidente, de su reacción, de la doctora que examinó el caso. Todo parecía estar en su cabeza, nadando como un pez grande en una pecera pequeña. Su principal molestia era el hecho de que se sentía juzgada por el hecho de querer a Shinji. No era algo malo. En definitiva no lo era. Pero esa doctora lo había planteado de una manera un tanto torcida.

_-yo enamorada de Shinji. Qué locura, es solo un niño, y yo soy una mujer adulta. El solo pensarlo, digo, tengo necesidades que definitivamente Shinji no podría cubrir._

Sin notarlo, como la mayoría de las personas que le dan demasiadas vueltas a cosas que muy en el fondo, realmente tan en el fondo que a veces ignoran, Misato empieza a ver los pros y contras de sentirse atraída en alguna manera por Shinji. Analiza el estilo de vida que llevan. Un tanto liberal, pero ella lo considera como una especie de compensación para el chico. Él le hace la comida, y le mantiene limpia la casa. A pesar de tener que hacer todas las otras cosas a las que se dedica siempre tiene tiempo para ella y esas necesidades hogareñas.

_-no es que no sea un buen chico. Sabe cocinar muy bien, incluso Kaji lo dice. Es muy atento cuando quiere. Solo cuando quiere. Y rara vez pasa eso._

Sus pensamientos vuelan hasta la cuestión de Shinji y su padre, empieza a ver como en ese aspecto ambos son iguales. Ambos fueron rechazados por una figura paterna ausente, desentendida de las necesidades (otra vez esa palabra) que ambos ocuparon. Lentamente empieza a encontrar paralelismos en sus vidas. Detalles que no había notado, situaciones que vivía Shinji que creía que a ella no le habían afectado.

Empezó a recordar la noche en que se amanecieron hablando. La noche en que Shinji abrió un poco su corazón. En aquel momento Misato se sintió muy feliz de por fin haber logrado algún progreso con Shinji, con su personalidad. Sin embargo, lo que no pudo recordar, fue poco después de esa noche, ella sintió que Shinji tenía un gran parecido con otra persona, con alguien que ella ya conocía muy bien. Esa idea la preocupo en extremo y decidió desecharla antes de que incluso germinara. Ahora, pensando nuevamente eso, esa idea regresa a su mente.

_- yo enamorada de Shinji… me agrada, me cae bien y me gusta estar con él aunque parece que a él le incomoda un poco. Pero… pero… _

Una frase como esa, que no puede ser completada de manera que no quede ningún hueco siempre desemboca en la afirmación de la frase. De pronto Misato se vio a si misma consciente de una nueva verdad en su vida. Una verdad que podría ser un gran error tal vez.

_-¿en qué estoy pensando realmente? En la posibilidad de que me sienta atraída en alguna manera por Shinji. Realmente es eso. _

Frente a la puerta de la habitación de Shinji, Misato se dispone a descubrir algo. Su personalidad tiende a hacer eso. Necesita saber que siente, o que está pasando. De pronto se siente confundida. Necesita reafirmarse como persona, como mujer tal vez. O simplemente quiere estar segura que no es una cuestión o un dilema que la doctora haya implantado en su pensamiento, resultado de esa consulta.

-Shinji… necesitamos hablar…


	6. no lo entenderias

**Cap. 06: no lo entenderías**

**01**

Shinji. Solo tienes que verlo para saber que su mente está vacía. No hay nada en su mirada. No hay nada que le sirva en sus ojos. Te hace sentir frio en los huesos, un disgusto exasperante. Tal vez por eso Asuka le tiene tanto rencor. Misato lo observa desde la puerta. Siente como los ojos de Shinji crean una barrera que no puede pasar, un muro de soledad donde la vida no puede existir. Trata de sostenerle la mirada, pero rápidamente se arrepiente y la desvía. Trata de empezar la conversación, pero se detiene. Hay algo en Shinji que ha cambiado. Se ve tan ausente que podría parecer que ni siquiera está frente a ella. Como dicen los gitanos y charlatanes: su aura tiene algo malo.

-Misato… -su voz es ronca y cortada -estuve muerto… mi padre no me ha hablado, ni me ha visto… Es la única prueba que necesitaba.

Misato agacha su mirada con pesar, sin embargo sigue observándolo de reojo.

-Misato… -Misato alza la vista al escuchar que Shinji nuevamente la llama y lo descubre mirando a través de la ventana, sentado en su cama. –tú eres mi única familia ahora…

Las palabras le hacen sentir una punzada en su ser. Lentamente comienza a acercarse a la cama, midiendo cada paso, como un depredador se acerca a una presa distraída. Shinji no reacciona a su proximidad, simplemente se sume nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

-Shinji… -Misato tantea el terreno, prueba con palabras muy suaves, y tonos muy tímidos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo te sientes?, quiero decir ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-¿Qué es lo que debería sentir en esta situación?… tú dime que debería sentir… también tuviste un padre que te ignoro toda tu niñez.

-…- Misato nuevamente es víctima de otro ataque a su corazón. La forma en que se expresa Shinji esta carente de emociones. Es doloroso escucharlo expresarse así. Parece que no sabe que lastima a las personas con esos comentarios. Sin embargo Misato reprime nuevamente una posible respuesta. No está en posición de sentirse insultada. No ha venido a eso.

-te dolió ¿No es así?... eso quiere decir que aun… aun estas viva… tienes suerte Misato… -Shinji hace una pausa que a Misato parece durarle horas. -…aun puedes sentir cosas…

-Shinji… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te aferras a buscar la aceptación de tu padre? Es algo que solo está lastimándote… no puedes… no puedes poner tus esperanzas en algo que…

-Misato… nada… no es nada…

-Shinji… yo sé que te duele, se por lo que estás pasando y…

-¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA! –la furia y el odio que se siente en sus palabras hace que Misato sienta un temor que posiblemente no creía que pudiera volver a sentir. – ¿crees que sabes cómo me siento?… ¿realmente crees saber que me está pasando? No tienes idea, no tienes ni puta idea de cómo me siento… -Misato vuelve a ser esa niña asustada, la que le teme a la soledad, a la ausencia de su padre. – si tú te sientes mal, si algo te afecta solo tienes que ir con Kaji. Así encaras tú la soledad, el miedo, todo eso que te hace sentir que no vales nada… ¿y qué crees que hago yo? No voy por ahí buscando sexo para reafirmar mi existencia o para sepultar mis temores. No soy como tú, ni tengo los mismos intereses que tú. Todo mi dolor y mi odio se quedan en mí, no tengo donde liberarlos, son solo mios, y en mi se quedan encerrados…

(Silencio)

-…y nadie puede ayudarme _(asuka no quiere ayudarme)_

(Silencio)

Las palabras son violentas. Martin Gore ya lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo. También había dicho en aquella ocasión que rompían el silencio y destrozaban todo en su pequeño mundo. Misato tal vez nunca haya escuchado a depeche mode interpretando enjoy the silence, pero sin lugar a dudas no podría estar más de acuerdo con el reclamo de la canción. Quiere gritarle a shinji, golpearlo, abrazarlo, quiere que reaccione a algo positivo, quiere que sienta el latido de otra persona en su pecho. Y no sabe por dónde empezar.

-Shinji… - esta vez el chico no reacciona, tampoco ha volteado a verla.- escúchame y no me interrumpas sí. Quiero ayudarte, quiero que salgas de ese cascarón en el que te has empeñado en permanecer. Hay gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti. – a cada palabra Misato va acortando la distancia entre ambos. Cuando llega hasta Shinji intenta tocarle el hombro. Pero se detiene. –Shinji… yo te quiero, más de lo que tú imaginas. Finalmente pone su mano sobre el hombro, pero Shinji no reacciona, entonces baja la mano hasta agarrar la mano del chico.

-Misato… -la voz de shinji suena cansada y fastidiada.

-Dime Shinji…

-… no hagas esto por favor… te lo pido.

-…

-…tú… te sientes mal por mí, creo entenderlo… pero… cada vez que te acercas… haces un hueco en mi corazón. Siempre es lo mismo… entre más te acercas, me doy cuento que más sufro.

-… ¿A qué te refieres?...-ni uno de los 2 se ha dado cuenta, pero están hablando muy débilmente, sus voces apenas son audibles.

-no puedo hacer esto, simplemente no puedo hacerlo… Si te sientes mal, o si yo me siento mal… no puedes arreglarlo de esta manera. No puedo abrir mi corazón. Incluso a ti.

Las lágrimas de Misato caen en las manos de ambos. Frías y pesadas. Las lágrimas de una mujer que abre su corazón y es atravesado con violencia. El tiempo transcurre muy lentamente. Misato siente que ha chocado con la más grande barrera que Shinji haya puesto en torno a él. Ahora le parece inalcanzable. Y lo peor es que no sabe que es lo que más le duele. Sentirse rechazada, o saber que Shinji se encuentra en un lugar donde ya nadie podrá alcanzarlo.

Le duele sentirse de esta manera, le duele la soledad a la que se ven sometidos los 2, incluso cuando estén uno al lado del otro. Le duelen las palabras que Shinji usa, le duele saber que Shinji conoce un lado que ella nunca le ha querido mostrar.

Aun no suelta la mano de Shinji, las lágrimas se secan rápido. Pero la herida en el interior tarda mucho más en cerrar. Aprieta su mano sobre la de Shinji con fuerza, la necesaria como para sacarlo de su trance. Ahora quedan frente a frente y esta vez le sostiene la mirada. Aun con temor. La mirada de alguien que parece haberlo perdido todo en la vida. Fría y sin ilusión. En su mente imagino toda la situación, y nunca pensó que podría haber acabado e esta manera.

Ambos se miran fijamente, Misato tratando de ver alguna reacción en Shinji, y él simplemente viéndole los ojos. Antes de darse cuenta, la besa. Su primera reacción es corresponder el beso, sin embargo no puede hacerlo. Es como si sus labios no se pudieran mover. Solo puede sentir el movimiento de Shinji, y el sabor de su saliva en su boca.

Nuevamente Misato está llorando, solo que esta vez no sabe bien por qué. Shinji se separa de ella y se va de la habitación, dejándola sola. Haciéndola sentir como si hubiera cometido un error.

**02**

-Señor, ¿Por qué dejo a su hijo vivir de esta manera?

Gendo no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que no supo que contestar en toda su vida. Más allá de las preguntas, la verdadera causa era el hecho de que fuera Rei quien las hiciera.

-¿Acaso soy más importante que su hijo para usted?

Preguntas que definitivamente él estaba convencido que alguien como Rei nunca haría. Y a pesar de la inusual naturaleza de la conversación en si Gendo no parece mostrar ningún signo de alteración o de duda. Se mantiene tranquilo observando a Rei Ayanami, quien tampoco pierde detalle de la actitud de la persona que está frente a ella. Se observan y se estudian fijamente, como si estuvieran en un entretenido y dramático juego de ajedrez.

Finalmente Gendo se levanta de su silla y camina tan lentamente hasta Rei que la hace sentir como si estuviera viviendo una especie de sueño. Pasa tranquilamente detrás de ella poniéndole la mano sobre sus hombros, firmes y decididos, señal de que no pretende dejarse someter ante esta muestra de superioridad.

-¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas, Rei?

-es, solo algo que quiero saber.

Gendo estudia, analiza, crea patrones y une pistas, trata de encontrar el origen de las preguntas y el porqué del interés de Rei en conocer sus respuestas. Mientras más ahonda en sus pensamientos, más fuerte aprieta los hombros de Rei.

-Rei, la relación que tengamos mi hijo y yo no debe preocuparte. No quiero que vuelvas a intentar siquiera en plantearte un tema como ese. -la voz seria y apagada, casi hipnótica de Gendo no parece inmutar a Rei.

-¿Acaso temes que él sea más importante para mí que tú?

Gendo voltea la silla con una fuerza desmedida, su rostro se ha descompuesto en una mueca temerosa e incrédula. Ahora frente a frente Gendo no se limita en suponer, examina a Rei con agresivo interés. La voz resuena en el aire, en su cabeza, incluso en sus recuerdos. Los cuales repasa una y otra vez. Toda una vida frente a sus ojos.

Frente a él, Rei luce ampliamente sorprendida, pero no asustada. Su mirada a veces ausente, a veces penetrante hace retroceder a Gendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Rei?

-Le dije: "no volverá a suceder señor"

-Si… eso pensé

-¿puedo retirarme?

-Si… puedes irte…

Rei se levanta y se aleja tranquilamente, como si toda la escena no hubiera sucedido realmente.

-Rei…

-¿Si?

-No, no es nada.

Al desaparecer tras la puerta Gendo se queda solo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Poco después deja el comedor también y se lleva consigo… bueno, no puedes saber qué es lo que piensa realmente una persona como él.

**03**

Shinji. De nuevo. Solo tienes que verlo. Y si no lo conocieras dirías que no hay nada malo, él siempre ha sido así. Sin embargo, los que lo conocen, saben que está peor que nunca. Misato lo observa impotente, sin las fuerzas necesarias para acercarse.

-yo sé que tienes todo ese odio sobre mi cabeza. ¿No es así?

-_¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado shin-chan? Eres diferente._

-si tu quisieras estar conmigo, yo me quedaría contigo.

_-¿Qué estará pensando en este momento?_

Falsas sonrisas, amargos recuerdos, ese punto en el que se concentra todo lo que se reprime a lo largo de los años, todo eso fluctúa inconexo en la mente de Misato, como mariposas volando alrededor de sus ojos, con tantos colores que llega un punto en el que es desesperante. Ahora ve en Shinji la clase de persona que no la voltearía a ver por el simple hecho de saber cómo es. Porque la conoce. El rechazo. Eso es lo que aún le duele. Incluso antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Shinji ya la había rechazado.

Juntando todo el valor que tiene para hablar Misato decide hacer un último esfuerzo con Shinji.

-Escuchame Shinji… si esa va a ser tu actitud, si es así como piensas comportarte… -Misato mantiene el aliento y reprime más lágrimas, las que ahora ya no tienen ningún significado. -… entonces creo que ya no puedes seguir viviendo aquí.

Siempre se dice que es más oscuro antes de amanecer, y que ninguna noche ha vencido nunca a la luz del sol. Mucha gente sonríe con optimismo cuando escucha frases como esas. Misato cree que está noche en particular es demasiado oscura y que aún falta mucho para el amanecer. Su mirada, todo su ser está destrozado, se da cuenta de que depende de otra persona para ser feliz y eso le duele. Mucho.

-Me parece bien…


	7. las cosas correctas

**Cap. 07: Las cosas correctas**

**01**

Recuerdas la primera noche, a veces es oscura en todos lados y para todas las personas que incluso pareciera que incluso se comiera la luz de las farolas y el sonido de la vida nocturna. Horas antes Rei ha dejado a Gendo con un mar de dudas, pensando en cosas que solo él cree alcanzar a comprender. Shinji ha abandonado a Misato, y le ha destrozado el corazón, le ha mostrado un lado que ella nunca había visto. El lado de la decepción.

Dos figuras se mueven fugazmente, avanzan con velocidad, sin reparar en nada ni en nadie. Parecen almas que huyen del infierno. Asuka ha arrastrado a Touji por toda la ciudad durante toda la tarde. ¿Razones?, bueno, así son las mujeres.

La primera impresión de Asuka en la casa de Touji es de desencanto. Ella creía que sería una casa más pequeña, más humilde, algo digna de la imagen que proyecta. Pero no era así. De hecho le gusta la casa, el aire que se respiraba dentro de ella la hacía sentirse muy tranquila, como un verdadero hogar. Sin embargo Asuka no está para perder el tiempo en detalles, y rápidamente se va hasta el dormitorio.

-no enciendas la luz.

-pero entonces no podré ver nada.

-solo… no enciendas la luz. –Touji obedece de mala gana. Se mueve cuidadosamente entre la habitación oscura hasta llegar a la ventana. –no abras la cortina. No quiero que haya nada de luz, entiendes.

Touji solo se limita a hacer caso a las peticiones de Asuka respondiendo con un resoplido malhumorado. Afortunadamente la noche es agradable y fresca y el viento corre suavemente. Una noche ideal para hacer el amor piensa para sí mismo.

-Quítate la ropa

-¿Qué? Estás loca

-no podemos hacerlo con la ropa puesta idiota.

-sí, pero… no crees que es algo apresurado…

-mira estúpido, si hubiera querido ponerme a platicar le hubiera dicho a ese otro amigo tuyo que fuéramos a su casa. –la voz de Asuka nuevamente suena a odio y dolor. - Y ahora que lo pienso, parece que es lo que debí haber hecho. Ya que tú no sabes comportarte a la altura de la situación.

Las palabras de Asuka hacen que Touji se enoje y ponga los pies en la tierra. Decide tomar una actitud más agresiva. Si es lo que la nena quiere, es lo que la nena va a tener se dice para sus adentros.

-ok… está bien, está bien

Touji se desviste ágilmente quedando solo en ropa interior. Sintiéndose un poco expuesto.

-también esos.

-… -Mira fijamente al vacío, preguntándose cómo puede ser que Asuka tenga tan buena vista. Tal vez sus ojos ya se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Lentamente se deshace de las 2 últimas prendas quedando totalmente desnudo en su habitación.

Siente como la presencia de Asuka está muy cerca de él. Puede, si se concentra, escuchar incluso su respiración acelerada (tal vez excitada). Ambos permanecen de pie, muy cerca pero sin tocarse. Touji empieza a sentir una erección y se encorva haciéndose un poco hacia adelante, evitando así el contacto con Asuka. De pronto empieza a distinguir las cosas en la oscuridad, a reconocer las formas. Se da cuenta de que Asuka aun lleva su ropa puesta y antes de que pueda protestar a cualquier cosa escucha como el cierra de su vestido se mueve, se lo va imaginando como se desliza hacia abajo, sintiendo luego una ligera corriente de aire en sus pies. Hasta mantiene la respiración para escuchar el sonido, no perder detalles, ni del cierre ni de los botones que lentamente se van desprendiendo en su blusa.

-¿lo has hecho antes? –pregunta Asuka en un tono muy bajo de voz

-no… nunca

-ni yo… -Asuka empieza a utilizar una voz coqueta y seductora para provocar a Touji. Su comentario lo hace perder totalmente sus inhibiciones. Ya no le importa si Asuka puede verlo o se da cuenta de su estado. Simplemente que sea lo que el destino le ponga en las manos.

_-puedo ver tú cara, puedo reconocer tu olor. _Asuka…

-¿Qué? –Asuka recorre el pecho de Touji con un dedo, provocando que cualquier cosa que él le fuera a decir se pierda para siempre en el olvido.

-¿no te gusta lo que hago? –Touji no responde. No sabe que responder. Asuka se acerca a su oreja derecha y le susurra muy despacio si no le gusta lo que le está haciendo. Touji sin embargo, no parece enterarse de la pregunta. Sus piernas tiemblan ligeramente. Se siente un poco mareado por la situación. Como en un viaje de DMT o de LSD, todo se mueve tan lento, y aunque no lo comprenda en tantos tonos y formas. El placer, descubre, tiene formas curiosas de manifestarse. Lo único de lo que está seguro es de la sensación de los pechos de Asuka a través de su brassier frotándose contra su pecho.

Asuka se inclina sobre Touji, quedando sus labios muy cerca de los suyos. Su respiración pausada/acelerada poco a poco comienza a sincronizarse y a conseguir un ritmo que ambos pueden dominar.

-dime Touji, ¿te gusta Hikari verdad?

-… (Susurro)

-yo sé que a ella le gustas tú. Y creo que a ti te gusta ella. -Asuka mantiene una pierna entre las de Touji y sus labios de pasean alrededor de su cara, y por sus orejas sin llegar a besarlo. –Touji… dime algo…

-¿Qué quieres… que diga…? La voz de Touji sale casi a fuerzas de su garganta. Como si las hubiera empujado para poder sacarlas.

-¿qué crees que haría Hikari si supiera que estamos haciendo esto? –Asuka empieza acariciar suavente la pierna de Touji. -¿Qué crees que diría, como se sentiría?

-… _no sé, pero no te detengas…_

-te gustaría que yo fuera ella verdad. Te gustaría que ella hiciera esto. –el sonido es nuevo, la sensación es extraña y muy agradable, lo suficiente como para sacar a Touji de su trance. El sonido del pequeño gancho se abre luego de soportar una cierta presión y la sensación de un brassier que cae entre las piernas es algo que nunca se olvida. No cuando es tu primera vez.

Sin embargo el trance regresa rápidamente. Touji contempla en la oscuridad los pechos desnudos de Asuka, pero ella suavemente le levanta la cabeza hasta que sus ojos nuevamente vuelven a encontrarse.

Nuevamente se acerca a su oreja y por primera vez Touji siente el contacto desnudo de una mujer sobre él. Siente como los pezones de Asuka chocan contra su piel, y como se mueven lentamente con cada inhalación/exhalación.

-Touji… ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-No se… es algo que me gusta…

-¿Tienes condones Touji?

-…No

-mmm – Asuka se toma su tiempo, considera la situación, pero en este punto incluso ella siente que es un detalle menor. – de acuerdo, no te vengas dentro de mi… ¿entendiste?, si siento que vas a terminar y no sales, te mato… -incluso las amenazas suenan más a incitaciones sexuales que a advertencias, tal vez debido por la voz cortada y excitada de Asuka.

Touji casi inconsciente de sus acciones, considera esta la señal, el momento en que todo debe comenzar en serio. Sin pensarlo dos veces toma la mano con la que Asuka le acaricia la pierna y trata de guiarla a su entrepierna. Asuka se resiste un poco, pero la fuerza de Touji ejerce un mayor peso logrando así su objetivo. Con un rápido movimiento, el cual pone en evidencia ante Asuka que realmente es un buen atleta como había escuchado en alguna ocasión, voltea la situación para ambos, ya que ahora es Touji quien se pone sobre Asuka, a quien no parece agradarle este cambio en nada.

Asuka empieza a forcejear bajo el cuerpo de Touji quien deja caer todo su peso, sin despegar la mirada de ojos perdidos en el placer de los ojos azules de Asuka. Sin la menor intención de pensar en la chica, Touji empieza a frotarse contra ella, simulando el acto sexual y provocando una intensa ola de calor entre ambos.

Asuka empieza a forcejear aún más y con más fuerza bajo Touji hasta que este siente sus esfuerzos y se hace a un lado.

En la oscuridad, ambos permanecen callados. Como cómplices de un crimen que ha salido realmente mal y evaden la responsabilidad de cargar con las consecuencias. Ambos permanecen acostados uno al lado del otro, sin voltearse a ver, sin tocarse, sin moverse. Touji trata de concentrarse en el ambiente del cuarto, en los sonidos, en el olor, en todo lo que pueda darle una pista de lo que ocurre. Su mente se detiene en un sonido en particular, familiar y reciente. Escucha como el cierre del vestido de Asuka se mueve, ve como entre sombras se acomoda el brassier y empieza a abotonarse la blusa. Después su mente se cicla en lo que acaba de suceder, en todas esas nuevas sensaciones que acaba de descubrir, toda la experiencia en concreto. Un nuevo mundo que le era desconocido ahora disponible para explorar.

-eres un idiota… nunca dejaría que mi primera vez fuera de esta manera.

Asuka deja la casa, deja a Touji desnudo en su habitación, lo deja solo con sus pensamientos, al lado de una mancha blanca y viscosa que se entrelaza con otra que solo parece un poco de humedad pero con un olor un tanto picante, que están a la altura de donde se encontraba la entrepierna de Asuka.

-Shinji… que suerte tendrás…

**02**

Son apenas las 9.30 de la noche, o un poco más tarde. Asuka se sorprende de la hora, creía que era más tarde, y camina más despacio. Sin rumbo fijo y vagando por la ciudad, lo único que le queda es regresar a su casa y encarar a Misato y a Shinji. Sin embargo, en este momento, se siente cansada, y cree que no hay nada que pueda decirles que le levante el ánimo. Lo único que quiere en este momento es llegar tomar un baño y dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo para ella, muy pesado y definitivamente el peor día que cree que ha tenido en años.

Son apenas las 9.30 de la noche. Misato salió a buscar a Shinji, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo. No se sentía capaz de encontrarlo, y aun si lo encontrara, no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo volver. Derrotada y aun con los sentimientos sobre su piel regreso a su casa y volvió a meterse en la bañera. Ocupaba relajarse y pensar se decía constantemente. Ahora solo piensa en que fue lo que salió mal. Y si esta vez Shinji se fue para siempre. Sin embargo no piensa en las consecuencias. Aún no.

Rei no toma el tiempo como algo tan importante, ni siquiera tiene un reloj con el cual pueda medir su paso. Ella solo piensa en la validez de sus actos y en la determinación de sus acciones. Piensa en Shinji Ikari, y en el regalo que le compró. Es muy probable que mañana pueda dárselo ya que según se enteró, ya salió del hospital y debería estar en casa de Misato. En la quietud de su habitación se dispone a cenar. Pero antes se detiene frente a unos lentes rotos que conserva de un recuerdo lejano. Los observa detenidamente. Después de inspeccionarlos, y de pensar en su significado, decide que es hora de guardarlos y poner otra cosa en el lugar destinado a esos lentes. Algo que a ella le guste más.


	8. adolescentes

**Cap. 08: Adolescentes**

**01**

_-… ¿Dónde estaba?, ah sí ya lo recuerdo. Estaba ahí parado, y, oh mierda, la besé… no puedo creerlo… yo la besé…_

La conversación aún resuena en su cabeza. Su cara luce pálida, se ve jodidamente cansado y lo peor de todo, es que no tiene a donde ir. Sus únicas posesiones son una mochila co cambios, un cuaderno y un cepillo de dientes que no se dio cuenta que no era el suyo.

Cada vez que recuerda la escena, que la revive en su mente encuentra nuevas razones para sentirse molesto. A estas alturas, es lo único que le queda, de lo contrario, si lo por lo contrario llegara a la conclusión que la culpa es suya y todo esto no es más que un capricho o un berrinche de un niño consentido (realmente Misato lo consentía mucho, a él y a Asuka), es muy probable que no pudiera afrontar esa revelación.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo, y llegando hasta donde sus fuerzas le permitieron llegar, Shinji pasa la noche en un parque. Lejos de las personas, y definitivamente muy incómodo.

_-Misato, ¿Acaso planeó insinuárseme? Debe ser una broma…_

Desgraciadamente para Shinji. La noche aún es muy joven, al contrario de lo que piensan algunos de sus conocidos. La soledad y el frio aun no empiezan, pero pronto lo harán, y por su bien, espera estar muy dormido para cuando lleguen. Y por cosas que solo pueden ocurrir en las novelas de detectives, donde las coincidencias están a la orden del día, Shinji, tan metido en sus platicas internas, no ve pasar a Asuka frente a él.

**02**

MIsato se encuentra encerrada en su cuarto cuando escucha el golpe de la puerta principal cerrándose. Su primer pensamiento es que Shinji ha regresado y sale rápidamente a recibirlo. Para su descontento lo que se encuentra es una muy cansada, desganada y poco despeinada Asuka, quien tiene pintada en toda la cara la expresión "sin preguntas por favor", cosa que Misato decide ignorar.

-Asuka, ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. –la respuesta fría y cortante de Asuka hace que Misato se ponga nuevamente tensa, aún tiene la situación con Shinji muy reciente. Siente que tiene muchas cosas reprimidas y que en cualquier momento pueden estallar.

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿Dónde has estado?

-que te importa Misato, si realmente te importara hubieras estado aquí y no en un miserable motel con Kaji hasta que el idiota de Shinji se recupere y sea dado de alta y…

Asuka puede y tiene derecho a presumir que es una atleta excepcional, que tiene unos reflejos muy agudos y una inteligencia impresionante, puede presumir que es lo que se llama comúnmente una niña prodigio. Sin embargo, todos estos dones y atributos no le ayudaron a prevenir el golpe cortesía de la mano de Misato. Tan seco y fuerte, que más allá de provocar una nueva ola de rencor, le provoco a Asuka una sensación de mareo.

-¿Quién mierda te crees…?

-CALLATE ASUKA… –Asuka reprime rápidamente su comentario, quedándose con la palabra en la boca, un dolor caliente en toda la cara y la impresión de que Misato está loca. –solo, solo cállate… y escucha.

El silencio parece enfriar las cosas. Por primera vez en varios días, el silencio parece estar de su lado, es tan relajante, le ayuda a concentrarse. A pensar mejor en sus palabras, y lo que tiene que decir.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-…

-respóndeme Asuka…

-fui… fui al hospital… -Misato escucha pacientemente, se da cuenta que no es fácil para Asuka y no la presiona. –fui al hospital a ver como estaba Shinji… ¿contenta?

-Sí, ¿y qué hiciste luego?

-fui con Hikari… -Misato puede fácilmente ver la mentira en la cara de Asuka, pero decide no decir nada al respecto, supone que lo que haya hecho Asuka no es nada importante.

-¿No viste a Shinji…? observa el reloj en la pared -¿…no viste a Shinji mientras venias para acá?

Asuka estudia la expresión de Misato, presiente que hay algo mal, y que Shinji tiene que ver en esto, como de costumbre, todo gira alrededor de él. –No. –Su respuesta es fría y directa, poniéndose a cierta distancia mientras contesta, como si temiera un nuevo arranque de histeria de Misato. -¿Qué es lo que ocurre Misato? –nuevamente Asuka se aleja un poco más.

Misato se toma su tiempo para contarle a Asuka todo, todo desde antes del accidente, durante el accidente, la supuesta muerte de Shinji, la entrevista a la que fue sometida debido a su actitud y la discusión y partida de Shinji. Asuka, quien siempre tuvo palabras para agredir u ofender a su compañero de piso, por primera vez desde que lo conoce siente que no encuentra las necesarias para expresar lo que siente.

Las dos se encuentran solas, una frente a la otra, sin poder decir nada más. Finalmente Asuka deja a un lado sus pensamientos.

-idiota Shinji, siempre tiene que comportarse como un niño inmaduro… todo esto es culpa tuya Misato por consentirlo demasiado…

-Cierra la boca de una vez Asuka. –esta vez no hubo un grito, ni un golpe, pero la respuesta de Misato y el tono de voz que utilizó fueron suficientes para callar a Asuka. –no sé a quién crees que engañas tirando todo ese odio contra Shinji… _(Por eso dijo que ella tenía todo ese odio sobre su cabeza… hablaba de Asuka, entonces… Shinji se sintió confundido, molesto… ¿él quiere que Asuka lo quiera? No, no es tan sencillo, nunca lo es. Él tuvo miedo de que yo me acercara, ¿pero por qué?)_... cuando vas a dejar de ser una niña malcriada y molesta… ya crece Asuka… -Asuka siente las palabras de Misato como laceraciones en su alma. Ella es una mujer grande. Ella está consciente de eso. Ella no es la que ocupa crecer ni madurar. Ella es, ella es la que tuvo miedo de tener sexo hace apenas unas horas.

Misato guarda silencio esperando la reacción de Asuka, quien definitivamente siente que es el peor día de su vida. No se siente con ánimos, ni con fuerzas para pelear con nadie. Solo quiere estar en su habitación, levantando muros en su corazón, haciendo barreras para que nadie la lastime. Pero sabe que aún falta mucho para que pueda hacer eso, al menos esta noche.

-Asuka, tienes que crecer. Sabes que a nadie engañas odiando a todos, sintiéndote superior. Tú actitud a veces… enferma a las personas.

-cállate misato… Cállate Misato… CALLATE MISATO… no sé por qué tienes que venir a soltarme toda tu frustración a mí. No es mi culpa que ese idiota se haya ido. Yo ni siquiera lo he visto en toda la semana. En vez de estar gritándome a mi deberías ir a buscarlo si tanto te importa.

Misato y Asuka se enfrentan con la mirada, ninguna cede terreno, y curiosamente ambas descubren que la frase "el peor enemigo de una mujer, es otra mujer" tiene mucha validez. Misato es la primera en recuperar la compostura, piensa en los errores que ha cometido en tan poco tiempo. Ya perdió a uno, y no quiere perder a otro.

-escucha Asuka, perdóname, no fue mi intención decirte esas cosas... –Asuka aun luce a la defensiva… lo que menos necesita es otra pelea en estos momentos. –mira, te lo pondré fácil, en términos sencillos. Primero, aquí no tienes a nadie, soy la única persona en este lugar con la que cuentas. Segundo. Tú decidiste venir aquí, huyendo de tú casa, huyendo de tú familia, no lo sé, tú tendrás tus razones. –Asuka rápidamente comprende lo que está haciendo Misato. Está marcando su posición. Está orgullosa de lo que es, una niña prodigio, lo mejor de lo mejor en el mundo, eso es lo que ella sabe que es, y esta vez, hace buen uso de su título. –si te quieres ir, adelante pero recuerda, dudo mucho que tengas una oportunidad ahí afuera… tú sabes que es un mundo cruel, sin importar lo que hagas o sepas eres solo una niña, no una adulta, solo una niña… no quiero ni pensar en lo que debe estar pasando Shinji haya afuera… ¿tú crees que voy a permitir que tú pases por lo mismo?

Asuka Langley Soryu. Solo mírala. Pelirroja, atlética, inteligente, bonita, ojos azules, en palabras claras un 10 por donde la mires. Pero solo tienes que tratar con ella un poco para saber que ese 10 es mera apariencia. En estos momentos, luce tan cansada, tan débil y golpeada por la vida, que no le pondrías ni un 7 a su trasero, ni siquiera en ropa interior (parecería una de esas niñas abusadas sexualmente). Primero tuvo que soportar las constantes humillaciones de Rei. Luego tuvo que soportar la humillante situación con Touji. Y ahora debe soportar la compasión de Misato. Y en medio de todo eso, solo tiene un pensamiento, una idea tan arraigada en su cabeza que parece ser la única razón de su existencia. Todo es culpa de Shinji.

Sin embargo debido al cansancio tal vez, o al hecho de que lo que le dijo Misato realmente le dolió, incluso podría culpar a la fatiga mental, y a no poder concentrarse en un idea tan fuertemente como quisiera, empieza a sentir como sus barreras caen, siente como de pronto todo ese odio es tan innecesario, y todo lo que le molesta parece tan insignificante. Siente como las lágrimas quieren salir. Pero aún es muy pronto para eso. Solo un pasó a la vez.

-Misato… -su voz suena tan débil, y esta vez un poco tímida – ¿…en verdad Shinji se fue con intención de no regresar?

-No lo sé.

-Idiota… maldito idiota… -esta vez la voz de Asuka no tiene nada de rencor al llamar idiota a Shinji. Misato detecta que esta vez, es dolor lo que hay en su voz, el dolor de perder a alguien que se quiere. Las lágrimas finalmente salen, lentas y pequeñas. Misato comprende que finalmente el carácter de Asuka se ha quebrado, lo cual le hace sentir el impulso de preguntarle nuevamente que hizo en el día, porque considera que lo que ha pasado entre ellas en este momento no es ni por lejos suficiente para doblegar a alguien como Asuka y mucho menos para ponerla en ese estado.

-Asuka… puedes irte a tu cuarto a descansar si quieres.

Asuka obedece lentamente, arrastrando los pies. Su mente es un mar nebuloso de emociones y escenas. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tiene fuerzas suficientes ya para pensar en todo lo que le perturba. Solo quiere acostarse y dormir. Dejar atrás este día. Dejarlo muy atrás y muy enterrado.

-Misato…

-¿Qué sucede Asuka?

Aun sin que Asuka voltee, y sin expresar nada en su tono de voz, Misato cree adivinar lo que le quiere decir. –Yo no quiero irme de esta casa, quiero que sepas… que… bueno… tú lo entiendes…

**03**

Asuka se encuentra por fin en el baño, desnuda bajo el agua. Recuerda, mientras se quitaba la ropa haber sentido un poco pegajoso su vientre.

-maldito Touji, de seguro de haber tenido la oportunidad hubiera terminado dentro de mí. Es un idiota.

Pero en este momento, todo eso ha quedado en el pasado y muy lejos. Por fin, ha quedado muy lejos. Ahora con más calma revisa mentalmente todo su día, tratando de rescatar los puntos que le son importantes a ella. Piensa en Shinji y en lo que le habrá llevado a tomar la decisión nada nueva de huir, siente, y con total fundamento que Misato le oculto algunas cosas.

Pocos minutos después, acostada en su cama, trata de retener unos pocos fragmentos de conversaciones e imágenes, pero finalmente, el peso de sus parpados la hacen caer dormida.


	9. sangre normal

**Cap. 09: Sangre normal**

**01**

Es un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día, es una nueva vida. Y me siento bien. El viento mece las hojas, las pasea, el sol calienta pero no quema, no hace calor realmente. Las personas van y vienen por las calles, viviendo sus vidas. Tratando de ser optimista puede que se viva más. No lo sé realmente, es lo que comúnmente se dice. En un día así, uno puede imaginarse a Thom Yorke cantando algo sobre extraterrestres melancólicos llevando a las personas a lugares más allá de las estrellas, o a Susan Boyle paseando a su gato en vez de aceptar una invitación a la casa blanca. Incluso la persona correcta puede toparse a una chica desconocida, realmente bella y muy elegantemente vestida preguntándole alguna dirección mientras espera el autobús. Y eso le alegra el día. Si sigues con la mirada el vuelo de los pájaros, puede que tus ojos se posen en una ventana elegida al azar y te cause gracia ver a 2 chicos vestidos con un uniforme algo gay y ensayando una coreografía al ritmo de la música de Queen. Es fácil.

La mayoría de las personas son así, sencillas y sin complicaciones. Es lo que les gusta de la vida, en la mayoría de los casos.

-Ayanami…

-¿Si?

-¿No le has dicho a nadie que estoy aquí?

-no te preocupes, nadie vendrá a buscarte a mi casa

Shinji, baja su mirada ante la respuesta tan fría y directa de Rei. En estos últimos días, le resulta incómoda, realmente lamentable la forma de expresarse de Rei, tan carente de emociones, como si ya hubiera aceptado un estado o una condición que no puede modificar. A veces piensa en ayudarla, ¿ayudarla a qué?, ni el mismo lo sabe muy bien, pero con solo verla desiste de cualquier plan que pueda formular.

-_el océano podría tragarme y Ayanami no lo notaría._

Shinji se ha pasado los últimos días rumiando y yendo de un lado a otro. Siempre trata de pasar inadvertido a la presencia de Rei. Pero aunque él no lo note, Rei le dedica miradas cuando esta distraído.

-Ayanami… -Shinji lo intenta nuevamente, pero se topa con una pared al momento de continuar. La mirada desconcertante de Rei le hace recordar su propia mirada, la que tal vez Misato vio cuando Shinji le decía aquellas palabras tan desagradables.

Rei ni siquiera se molesta en contestar. Ella permanece sentada observando desde la ventana.

-Ikari, ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿hacer qué?

-¿Por qué te fuiste de tu casa y viniste a este lugar?

En Shinji la única constante es huir, aun cuando no lo parezca siempre está huyendo. Evadiendo la realidad de alguna manera.

-no… no es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

Rei, no insiste con la pregunta. Solo se limita a observar a Shinji, quien parece tener un remolino en su cabeza. El producto de ideas y sueños sin materializar.

-_¿Por qué vine a este lugar? En que estaba pensando. No debí venir aquí, no me siento cómodo. Ayanami es… mierda, es tan difícil hablar con ella…su actitud es complicada, es un enigma, si al menos fuera un poco como Asuka…_

El nombre resonó en todos los rincones de su psique. Era la primera vez que pensaba en Asuka desde que dejo a Misato llorando en su casa. Y ahora que analiza la situación, Shinji no puede recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Asuka.

-_no puedo compararlas, su forma de ser es diametralmente opuesta. Rei es muy callada, y Asuka… bueno… Asuka es una boca con pies… aunque ahora que lo pienso…_

-no es que no quiera hablar sobre eso… simplemente, aun me resulta difícil.

-¿Por qué?

-porque… porque pensar en esas cosas, me hace revivir pensamientos dolorosos, es como una cadena donde una cosa se enlaza con otra… y al final…

-no entiendo porque te preocupa eso, las palabras y los recuerdos son cosas abstractas. No pueden lastimarte. Son solo conceptos.

-¿_De dónde salió todo eso? –_Shinji contempla a Rei mientras esta permanece de pie frente a él. Sus miradas se encuentran. Por un momento Shinji tiene la sensación de que hablar con Rei es como hablar con un espejo. Solo te vez a ti y siempre le pones atención a lo que no te gusta. –No es tan sencillo… esos… esa cadena de recuerdos dolorosos están conectadas a personas, y las personas se conectan al corazón… revivir todo eso es doloroso porque te trae sentimientos que te dañaron en el pasado.

-¿quieres olvidar todo eso… por eso huiste, para cortar esos lazos con las personas que te lastiman?

Rei mantiene el peso de sus ojos asfixiantes sobre Shinji, el cual empieza a empequeñecerse ante las preguntas que le hace Rei. Ahora sabe lo que le hizo pasar a Misato. Y no le gusta nada.

(Silencio, el largo y vacio silencio)

-Ikari… ¿esos lazos te resultan incómodos?

-_no alimentes al monstruo, no alimentes al monstruo, no alimentes al monstruo, no alimentes al monstruo, no alimentes al monstruo…_

-Ikari… ¿dime di esos lazos de los que hablas con otras personas te resultan incómodos?

-_no alimentes al monstruo… no había notado que es la primera vez que hablo con Rei… no quiero que me pregunte esas cosas… pero no sé cómo decírselo… no quiero que todo acabe como con Misato… aunque creo que Rei no lo comprendería._

Rei espera la respuesta de Shinji. Ahora está sentada frente a él, esperando, solo esperando

-No Ayanami. –Su voz es un leve suspiro –no me incomodan los lazos que tengo con las personas… no sé si me molestan… quiero decir… abro mi corazón y este resulta dañado (_como sucede con mi padre)_

-Ikari… yo quiero formar esa especie de lazos contigo.

La mano de Rei se posa suavemente sobre la de Shinji, quien advierte una especie de tensión, o rubor en Rei. Bajo esa luz, Shinji piensa en Rei como una niña que está aprendiendo sobre el amor. Alguien a quien le resulta especialmente difícil expresar lo que siente, no por la desconfianza, sino por la inexperiencia. Puede ver a través de ella, el esfuerzo que debe significar para alguien como ella, exponerse de tal manera.

-Aya… Rei…

Rei escucha como Shinji la llama por su nombre. No recuerda si la había llamado así antes, pero en este momento siente como si fuera la primera vez, y el sentimiento le resulta extraño, agradable, y por alguna razón, le resulta familiar. Una imagen de un hombre le viene a la mente, un hombre que le sonríe, un hombre que se nota preocupado por ella. La clase de hombre que uno considera como una persona especial en la vida. El rostro de Shinji, su triste sonrisa, sus ojos débiles, todo eso, le resulta familiar a Rei, pero el sentimiento es más intenso que el que le puede provocar el recuerdo.

-Rei… tú y yo… tenemos un lazo, un lazo especial desde el momento en el que nos conocimos. -Mientras Shinji habla, Rei le aprieta la mano. Shinji pasea su mirada de sus manos entrelazadas al rostro de Rei y viceversa.

-Ikari… quiero formar un lazo contigo… -Rei se detiene un poco y desvía la mirada un momento. –quiero formar un lazo contigo como el que tienes con tu compañera de piso.

-Mi compañera… _Asuka_

-Quiero que no tengas que huir otra vez.

**02**

-La soledad, es un triste asunto… baka-Shinji.

A veces has notado como un día malo parece más largo de lo normal. Y una semana mala da la impresión de ser eternamente larga. La mayoría de esos días solo quieres que llegue la noche. Solo quieres acostarte en tu cama y taparte. Sentirte protegido de los monstruos del exterior. Esas noches parecen tan cortas y nada tranquilizadoras.

Asuka se ha pasado casi toda la semana encerrada en casa. Limitándose solo a salir a comer y al baño. Rara vez habla con Misato, quien cada día pasa menos tiempo en casa. Tal vez ella también se esté despegando de la realidad un poco. Ocupa su espacio y tiempo para sanar sus heridas piensa.

Solo, por un momento puedes imaginártela. Su brillo se ha opacado, su cabello se ve diferente. Incluso sumergida en el agua tibia de la bañera, con burbujas y sales (pequeños lujos no matan el alma). La fuerza en sus ojos parece haberse extinguido.

-Todo se siente tan solo, tan vacío. Ni siquiera los pájaros cantan. ¿Acaso el mundo ya se jodio haya afuera?... VERDAMMT, ¿Por qué duele tanto?, ¿Por qué me molesta, no es justo?...

La música viene desde su cuarto, Chino Moreno le dice a alguien que sabe que está vivo y que destruye estrellas con sus ojos, algo que lo enloquece y lo pone salvaje. Asuka tararea la canción recostada sobre el filo de la bañera, trata de meterse en el sentimiento de la canción.

-_watch your taste, i see your face, i know I'm alive… you're shooting stars with the barrel of your eyes…_

El coro le pone la piel sensible, en su cabeza ve a Shinji diciéndole las mismas palabras, con la misma intensidad y con la misma pasión. Sobre todo la parte en que sabe que está vivo. Ese sentimiento que tanto desprecia no ver en Shinji. Esa fuerza por vivir y por hacer las cosas.

-_take me one more time, take me one more wave, take me for last ride, I'm out of my head_

Ahora canta otra canción. Es la primera vez en varios días que Asuka siente que está realmente tranquila. Afuera el mundo pudo haberse ido a la mierda, a ella en este momento no le importa. Está en sus minutos de placer. Su respiración se relaja y se hace pesada y aletargada. Sus manos juegan bajo la superficie del agua. Ciertamente está en sus minutos de placer. Toda la escena le parece perfecta solo por unos segundos. Justo en el momento en que pensar podría volverse peligroso, el movimiento de sus dedos la desconectan de las demás sensaciones externas que pudieran distraerlas. Pero el placer no dura mucho. No es momento para esas cosas.

-me pregunto dónde estará el idiota de Shinji… Misato no se ha preocupado en buscarlo… en realidad se habrá ido para siempre…

Asuka divaga sobre Shinji, su paradero y otras cosas cosas que podría estar o no haciendo, cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta. Su primer pensamiento es no ir a atender. Sin embargo decide ir a atender tomándose su tiempo para ir a abrir la puerta.

La escena resulta extraña, bizarra. Como un macabro chiste en una película de Lynch. El tipo de cosas que no pueden traer nada bueno. Asuka siente un nudo en el estómago. Sus ojos confiesan su sobresalto y su rostro se torna serio y defensivo.

-Hikari… Suzuhara… ¿Qué, qué hacen aquí? –aunque ella no lo note y sus compañeros no le presten importancia la voz de Asuka suena más al lamento de un animal herido.

-quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante Asuka… -La mirada de Hikari es seria. Su voz es firme. Su presencia hace retroceder un paso a Asuka, quien finalmente decide invitarlos a pasar.

**03**

-Dime Kaji, que es lo que puedo hacer…

-ellos ya no son unos niños Misato… debes dejar que sus problemas los resuelvan solos. No puedes pretender cargar con el mundo de ambos en tus hombros… como tampoco puedes esconderte esperando que todo eso que está pasando haya afuera no te alcance.

-Creí que yo podría… tú sabes, ayudarlos…

-…

**04**

El silencio y la oscuridad lo envuelven todo en el exterior. La luz de una farola ilumina débilmente la habitación. Todo es tan perfecto. Girando de manera correcta. Shinji se aferra a una idea concreta. Al hecho de querer formar lazos. Hacer esas conexiones. Es como si tuvieran una importancia capital para Rei.

En la oscuridad, los cuerpos parecen uno solo. Shinji se encuentra en la cama con Rei. Ambos permanecen acostados, abrazados. Sin moverse.

-_estando así, me siento tan seguro, tan protegido… no sé porque, pero es como si este sentimiento ya lo conociera… tan cálido, Rei es tan cálida, puedo escuchar su respiración, sincronizada con la mía… Rei es tan cálida. Bajo sus brazos me siento tan tranquilo. Su corazón, late tan tranquilamente… Rei es tan cálida… Su corazón late, y me reconforta… es como… me siento tan pequeño. Su olor, tan familiar… solo quiero dormir. No sé porque este sentimiento me resulta familiar. Es como… me recuerda a mi madre… el olor de Rei me recuerda a mi madre… creí que no la recordaba, me siento como si mi mamá me estuviera abrazando._

Inconscientemente Shinji se acomoda mejor bajo los brazos de Rei quedando en posición fetal bajo su protección. Sus ojos cerrados le dan la impresión a Rei de que se ha quedado dormido, cosa que parece no importarle. Le acaricia suavemente el cabello y nota que Shinji tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Rei observa el rostro tan pacifico de Shinji mientras parece haberse dormido. Lo ve y su corazón se acelera ligeramente.

-¿ahora es como si finalmente fuéramos uno?, juntos en eterna paz… Ikari… yo quiero compartir tu luz… la luz que veo cuando me hablas, la luz que veo cuando me sonríes…

Shinji se mueve un poco y Rei se sobresalta un poco al pensar que tal vez Shinji pudo haberla escuchado decir esas cosas. Contiene la respiración, esperando ver otro movimiento de Shinji, pero no ocurre nada. Rei observa a través de la ventana como la luna sale de detrás de unas nubes y piensa en el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto.

La lenta respiración en una habitación silenciosa y oscura resulta siempre especial. Compartir el mismo aire, siempre resulta especial y emotivo.

-Ikari…

-Perdóname _Asuka_…


	10. soñando con el pasado

**Cap. 10: Soñando con el pasado**

**01**

-Asuka… Touji me dijo algo…

-¿Sobre qué?

Es la primera vez que Asuka se siente preocupada, intimidada, apenada. Ni siquiera sabe que es lo que le hace sentir Hikari. Su mirada seria y severa atraviesa su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir expuesta, desnuda, vulnerable. Ese es el sentimiento que recorre su cuerpo. Vulnerable. Busca los ojos de Touji pero, él tiene su vista fija en su acompañante.

-El… - la voz de Hakari, tan pesada y grave pasa rápidamente a un tono que Asuka tarda en identificar. La voz de que las personas utilizan cuando lo peor ya ha pasado.

-¿qué dijiste? –Asuka ve los labios de Hikari moverse, pero no puede escuchar lo que dice.

-Touji me dijo que sabe dónde está Shinji.

Asuka no puede creerlo. Siente que todo el peso sobre su cabeza se va hasta sus pies. Es entonces cuando advierte la mirada de Touji, que la observa como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Sin malos sentimientos. Asuka se sonroja un poco y se siente apenada por haber pensado lo peor. En una especie de venganza por lo que paso entre ellos. Pero ese tipo de pensamientos paranoicos solo están en su cabeza.

-Y bien Asuka que piensas. Tienes que decirle a Misato, o quieres ir tú personalmente.

-¿Dónde está Shinji, Touji?

-bueno… lo vi un día que venía de casa de Kensuke… lo vi cerca de los edificios de departamentos donde vive Ayanami, así que supongo que se está quedando con ella. –conforme Touji explica lo que tiene que decir, su voz baja hasta convertirse en un susurro. Como los que utilizan las personas para dar malas noticias.

-_ese idiota… al menos no está viviendo en la calle…_

-¿Qué piensas hacer Asuka?

-No pienso hacer nada… esas son decisiones de Shinji… no mías.

**02**

Shinji abre violentamente los ojos. Se encuentra solo en la habitación, solo en la cama. No recuerda haberse dormido. Aun es de noche afuera, la tierra esta oscura y la luna es la única cosa que se puede ver en el cielo. Recorre la habitación y ve una luz que proviene de la cocina.

-_Ayanami… _

_Soñé que estaba con mi madre, soñé que estaba bajo ese árbol, que era un niño y que ella me decía cosas…_

-no quiero estar aquí. Me da miedo estar aquí. Rei Ayanami…

Su mente trata recordar lo que acaba de suceder, trata de darle orden a los eventos en su cabeza.

-quiero formar lazos contigo.

-me da… me da miedo abrir mi corazón. Porque cuando abres tu corazón queda expuesto. Siempre he sido yo el que se expone… ahora, ya no quiero hacerlo. No quiero relacionarme con las demás personas. Quito esas barreras un poco, pero solas vuelven a cerrarse. Realmente lo intento… confiar en las personas, pero me da miedo.

-¿tienes miedo de que las personas se acerquen porque no se quedan el tiempo que tu quieres ni te dan la atención que tú quieres?

-…

-¿te molesta que esos lazos que has formado sean tan débiles?

-odio que traicionen mi confianza… (Como mi padre) -Shinji mantiene su mirada distante de la de Rei, no la fija en ningún lado. Solo siente sus manos tocándose, y el calor generado entre ambas. –es doloroso hablar contigo, sabes… es como si no entendieras las cosas… –Shinji se exalta un poco pero la presión de la mano de Rei lo calma rápidamente. –tú… tú tienes el afecto de mi padre…

-no es así… no hay afecto entre nosotros. –la rápida y tajante respuesta de Rei deja sin palabras a Shinji, quien se guarda todos sus comentarios. Es la segunda vez que ve a Rei contestar de esa manera, la primera Rei lo golpeo, esta vez no fue para tanto.

La expresión de Shinji denota tensión y angustia, es como si empezara a sentirse incomodo frente a Rei. El hecho es, que Shinji sabe, o presiente que Rei tiene algo. Llámalo intuición o como sea. Shinji siente algo raro en Rei, porque él la medio conoce, o creía medio conocerla hasta este momento.

Rei Ayanami. Es como una especie de amiga para Shinji. Pero en este momento, la ve como si fuera otra persona, como si la relación que hubieran desarrollado hasta este punto fuera diferente. Rei, estudia y deduce los sentimientos que experimenta Shinji por las expresiones en su rostro. Entonces se acerca a él y lo abraza. Simplemente lo abraza.

-Ikari, quiero compartir esos sentimientos que experimentas en este momento.

Shinji, aun sorprendido, corresponde lentamente el abrazo. Siente en su espalda como Rei lo aprieta más fuerte, eso lo desconcierta un poco, pero nuevamente corresponde la intensidad del abrazo.

-Ikari…

Se separan un poco, pero sin dejar de estar abrazados, sus miradas se encuentran

-esta noche… ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Pocas horas después todo parece tan lejano y difuso. Shinji siente como si hubiera pasado algún tipo de barrera o línea que no debía cruzar. Desde la cocina se ve la silueta de Rei, pero Shinji no se mueve de la cama, contempla la habitación, observa las sillas frente a frente y ve sus zapatos a un lado.

Finalmente ve salir a Rei de la cocina con 2 platos de comida.

_-me siento tan bien en este momento, entonces ¿por qué me da miedo? No quiero estar aquí, me da miedo, aunque me sienta tan tranquilo. _

Conoces a ese tipo de personas. Las observas en la calle y no las distingues de las demás, pero hablas con ellas y sabes quienes son realidad. Puedes verlo en este mismo momento. Shinji es de ese tipo de personas que le temen a la felicidad, porque creen no merecerla. Así es Shinji Ikari, incluso en un momento como este.

**03**

La visita duró poco y fue poco productiva. Asuka en el fondo se sintió un poco molesta, no por saber dónde estaba Shinji. Sino porque Hikari la hiciera sentir como si fuera su responsabilidad estar al pendiente de él. Antes de que Hikari y Touji se fueran Asuka busco la oportunidad de estar a solas con Touji para hablar.

-¿le dijiste algo?

La mirada desconcertante de Touji resulto un enigma para Asuka, quien no se sentía cómoda con aquella plática.

-Soryu… -Algo en Touji había cambiado. Asuka lo notó al instante pero se guardó sus comentarios. -…lo único que le dije a Hikari es que cuando te vi hace unos días te veías muy deprimida por Shinji…

-yo… eh…

-sabes, creo que debes hacer a un lado todo eso, no te preocupes… no es tan importante… además, creo que Shinji se hubiera puesto muy molesto.

-… -Asuka se sonroja un poco ante la extraña madurez que Touji parece haber adquirido.

-sabes, me gusta pelear contigo… me divierte, pero en el fondo, eres una buena persona… y le gustas a mi amigo… a los 2 de hecho…

-¿los… 2?

-nos vemos después Asuka… cuídate y cuando encuentres a Shinji cuídalo bien.

Esas serían las últimas palabras que Asuka escucharía decir a Touji.

**04**

Entre las sombras de una casa silenciosa, una silueta se mueve suavemente, intentando no hacer ruido. De pronto Misato se siente algo tonta por entrar a escondidas en su propia casa. Pasa primero por la habitación de Asuka, a la que encuentra totalmente dormida, y medio desnuda. Misato la observa y ve que los cambios de la adolescencia se hacen más que evidentes en su cuerpo. Luego pasa por la habitación de Shinji. La cual mira con completa impotencia y una amarga nostalgia. Ni siquiera se ha preocupado por arreglar la cama. La habitación sigue igual, lo cual aún le trae recuerdos dolorosos.

_-¿qué haría si te encontrara Shin-chan, querrías volver?_

Misato deja el pasillo atrás, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-_Kaji, espero que tengas razón. No quiero perder a Shinji…_


	11. libre para decidir

**Cap 11. Libre para decidir**

_-¿Realmente ha valido la pena?, ¿Todas estas vueltas han servido para algo?-_

-¿En qué piensas Ikari?

-Me siento mal por Misato… mal por estar aquí escondiéndome

-Yo no te he hecho sentir mal por eso

-lo sé, aun así… esto está mal, así no deberían ser las cosas

-¿no eres feliz aquí, conmigo?

-…no se trata de ser feliz… creo que esta vez no…

(Silencio)

Shinji observa a Rei con la misma expresión que un perro en el veterinario. Tiene miedo y no alcanza a comprender porque lo tiene. El sentimiento pesado y asfixiante de la angustia. Su mirada se clava en el suelo con la misma expresión.

-quiero ver a Misato… decirle cuanto lo siento, cuanto siento haberle dicho todas esas cosas… y quiero ver a Asuka.

Siempre es fácil culpar a los demás cuando todo está por terminar, cuando el corazón nubla a la cabeza. Pero luego el sentimiento se desvanece como una nube, y la razón se abre camino. Es entonces cuando viene eso que las personas llaman culpa. O remordimiento.

-¿ya no sientes ese odio Ikari?

-yo… no lo sé… solo sé que no quiero que Misato y Asuka, ni tú me odien por mis acciones, mis desiciones, por todo eso que he estado haciendo mal.

-sabes Ikari…- Rei atraviesa con sus intensos ojos rojos a Shinji, lo lleva a un estado de semiinconsciencia, donde la pasmosa y pesada sensación de tener entumido todo tu cuerpo es placentera. -…siempre eres libre de decidir...


	12. una vida tranquila

**Cap. 12: Una vida tranquila**

**01**

Rei toma la mano de Shinji entre las suyas. Lo abraza. Deposita su cabeza sobre la de él en un gesto protector, un acto de amor. Shinji tímidamente respira, y se acomoda mejor contra el pecho de Rei. Su olor es tan agradablemente tranquilizador, es como el olor de un hogar seguro, o el de una noche de invierno en la habitación de tus padres, algo acogedor.

-siempre puedes regresar a este lugar si así lo quieres.

**02**

Si te pusieras en su lugar sabrías como se siente. Viendo pasar a un grupo de mujeres, sonriendo y empujándose en actitud amistosa. Asuka Langley Soryu siente, solo a veces y en sus momentos de mayor debilidad querer formar parte de un grupo así. Del grupo que no se preocupa por cosas tan complicadas. Del grupo que es feliz y que no tiene que preocuparse de que este sea su último día en la tierra.

Golpea el suelo escarbando con la punta de sus zapatos. Observa el recorrido de las hormigas. No le gusta ver a las hormigas. Desde que vio esa película de Buñuel y Dalí, le incomodan las hormigas. En palabras de Dalí, las hormigas traen la muerte. Lo que le causa una especial mezcla de sentimientos ya que las hormigas son rojas y ella es pelirroja. Y mucha de su ropa es del mismo color.

¿Cuánto tiempo? Y parece que fue ayer la última vez que vio a Shinji... personas desagradables, hombres de negocios que solo caminan, voltean, sonríen al verla, siguen su camino y en sus asquerosas mentes la imaginan en toda clase de posiciones sexuales. Con su ropa interior de niña apenas cubriendo su cuerpo o su uniforme escolar levantado, con 2 coletas y caminando a gatas… ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que comieron juntos?

-abre tu corazón Asuka. La soledad es un asunto triste, no lo olvides ¿recuerdas el primer beso, o la primera noche que pasaron juntos?

Las palabras que se dice ya no son suficientes. El vacío ha crecido y ella no se dio cuenta. El sentimiento siempre estuvo en ese lugar. Oculto bajo una gruesa capa de orgullo, o falsa autocomplacencia.

En la distancia 2 adolescentes prueban su saliva mutuamente. En la cercanía, mas pájaros y más hormigas. Estas rodean y atacan a lo que parece ser el feto de un ave muerta.

El viento no sopla este día, el ruido de la calle ha desaparecido. De pronto Asuka tiene la abrumadora sensación de estar sola, abandonada en la ciudad. Clava firmemente la mirada en el suelo, y se aísla con el sdat de shinji. Se concentra en cosas que solo ella sabe.

Sus ojos tienen la expresión de alguien que sabe lo que tiene, sabe lo que tenia, sabe que lo perdió, porque lo perdió y que tal vez no lo recupere nunca. De pronto una sombra oscurece su visión particular del suelo. Sin embargo ella no alza la mirada. Se concentra en la sombra.

-Asuka… quiero hablar contigo…

**03**

Es como si hubiera pasado una vida entera. Simplemente permanecen juntos. El sol ya ha caído y aún no han comenzado a hablar. Ambos lo han intentado pero en el último momento las palabras no han podido salir. Se dirigen miradas furtivas. Los insectos empiezan su canto nocturno en las calles débilmente iluminadas.

Asuka y Shinji. Frente a frente desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Flotando uno frente al otro, sosteniendo cada uno su propia soledad. Buscando cada uno en su corazón una razón para comenzar a hablar, para no salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-has cambiado sabes, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Sus miradas chocan. Todo ese tiempo que han pasado juntos se mezcla en sus mentes como los colores de una paleta vieja y gastada.

A lo lejos, el sonido de las olas del mar chocando contra la orilla de la playa hace un efecto de película de los 30.

(Miedo)

Shinji avanza lentamente su brazo hasta tomar la mano de Asuka. Ambos contemplan sus manos enlazadas, como 2 amantes.

-no… no puedo hacer esto solo.

-no… no tan es fácil.

Sus voces son taciturnas, tímidas y muy bajas, casi irreconocibles incluso para ellos mismos.

-¿a qué te refieres?

Shinji observa detenidamente la cara de Asuka. Pero ella no alza la mirada.

-_piensa bien tus palabras, mide cada una de ellas porque después de este punto ya no habrá un punto para volver_…tú… yo de ti… _piensa bien que vas a decir_… tú nunca me darías eso que yo estoy dispuesta a darte… Shinji.

La sentencia cae como una agresiva tormenta sobre Shinji. Su mano pierde la fuerza para sostener la de Asuka, sin embargo no la suelta, ni Asuka hace el intento de separarla. Shinji siente como un abismo se empieza a formar entre ambos, puede ver como Asuka parece alejarse y hacerse borrosa e irreconocible. Siente como algo que nunca antes había sentido con Asuka empieza brotar desde su interior.

-VES, LO HACES DE NUEVO… -La violenta respuesta de Shinji hace que Asuka se retraiga un poco. -¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que ha estado haciendo todo mal eh? ¿Dime que has hecho tú?

El primer pensamiento de Asuka es querer golpear a Shinji y reclamarle por el infierno que le ha hecho pasar por su ausencia y por el dolor que le provocó a Misato. Pero no lo hace, porque ve en Shinji algo que pocas veces ha visto: ira y decisión.

-¿Por qué no me dices nada Asuka? ¿Por qué tengo que abrir mi corazón y tú solo te encierras en tu ego y orgullo?

Shinji ve lentamente el movimiento de la mano de Asuka. Sigue el recorrido con la mirada, el arco ascendente que finaliza en su rostro, y siente como si le hubieran puesto una espátula al rojo vivo. El dolor empieza a arrastrarse hasta su cerebro y a expandirse, pero él no dice nada. Permanece inmóvil frente a Asuka, con su mirada llena de odio.

-¿Quién diablos te crees para venir y gritarme? –En su cabeza, Shinji se siente feliz de escuchar ese tono de voz en Asuka –no tienes ni la más mínima idea de todo el infierno de mierda que has creado… siempre es lo mismo contigo. Te gusta ser una víctima, ser un incomprendido y un mártir… y luego vienes de quien sabe dónde con tu actitud de yo lo intento pero nadie lo aprecia. -Asuka luce realmente agitada tras haber desahogado parte de su enojo con Shinji, quien al parecer no tiene palabras para defenderse. –eso se sintió realmente bien.

-Asuka… -Shinji nota que incluso en este momento Asuka no ha soltado su mano. –Tal vez tengas razón… pero… -Shinji aprieta fuertemente la mano de Asuka, quien se da cuenta ahora que seguían agarrados. –tú tampoco me darías eso que me pides.

-¿de qué diablos hablas?

Ambos se quedan callados, un poco exaltados y a la defensiva (aun sin soltarse de la mano). Asuka ve que a Shinji le cuelgan 2 audifonos del cuello y Shinji nota lo mismo que Asuka. Ambos siguen con los ojos el cable hasta llegar a su destino. Asuka ve que el cable desaparece en una de las bolsas del pantalón de Shinji y él ve que el cable de los audífonos termina en su sdat.

Asuka ve la mirada de Shinji en el sdat y hace un gesto protector, antes de pensar en que el sdat es de shinji. Su cara se sonroja un poco.

-esos audífonos… ¿de dónde los sacaste, Shinji?

-son… un regalo de Ayanami. –Asuka no puede ocultar su disgusto y piensa en el día que fueron al hospital a ver a Shinji. –son un regalo de cuando estuve en el hospital… Ayanami me contó que tú y ella fueron a visitarme, pero yo ya había salido…

-si… fue el día que hiciste tu gran acto de desaparición. –el tono burlón y agresivo de Asuka hace que Shinji se moleste, pero hace un esfuerzo para no caer en ese juego de Asuka

-¿Cómo está Misato?

-está bien

Nuevamente el tono cortante y agresivo hace que Shinji se moleste, y esta vez el esfuerzo por no mostrar su enfado resulta mayor.

-Shinji, ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo contigo?

(Sin respuesta)

Asuka continua haciendo preguntas hirientes y contestando fría y sarcásticamente, tratando de provocar a Shinji. Pero no lo logra, lo cual la empieza a enfurecer a ella.

**04**

En ese mismo momento, Rei Ayanami pasa caminando frente al parque donde Asuka y Shinji tratan, con un gran esfuerzo por parte de ambos arreglar sus diferencias, abrir sus corazones.

Misato observa toda la ciudad desde la ventana de su departamento, con aire pensativo, con un nudo en la garganta y con la sensación de estar viendo una película muy complicada en la que cualquier detalle que se pierda hará que no entienda el resto, ni el resultado final. Pero el pensamiento pasa rápido, el cielo nocturno y el frio aire de la noche resulta efectivo para olvidar las complicaciones del día.

Touji y Hikari llegan a casa de Kensuke y los tres deciden ir a cenar a algún lugar. Touji le cuenta a Kensuke que ella y Hikari son novios y Kensuke los felicita ambos.

En una pista de aterrizaje privada el padre de Shinji se prepara para salir del país.

En la misma pista de aterrizaje Kaji trata de comunicarse con Misato pero el teléfono de su casa da tono de descolgado.

El mundo ha seguido girando para todas las demás personas, y todas las personas han girado con él. De alguna manera todos están conscientes de que el mundo no se acabara este año, ni este día, ni en este momento.

Las sesiones de terapia a las que habían forzado ir a Shinji han terminado, el accidente que casi le cuesta la vida, es algo tan lejano ahora, y sus consecuencias parecen tan insignificantes en estos momentos. Los doctores que llevaron ese caso lo recuerdan vagamente. No se les dio mucha información y no se manejó como algo muy importante.

**05**

-Maldicion Shinji, ya me canse de esto, hablas de cambio. De que has cambiado, pero sigues siendo igual, encerrándote en tu maldito mundo. ¿Quién te crees? ¿Pink?

-¿y tú qué Asuka? Nomás te la pasas quejándote de mí. Si tanto me detestas ¿por qué seguimos haciendo esto? No deberíamos olvidarnos de que nos conocemos y cada uno seguir su camino…

-y huir de nuevo, ¿es eso lo que propones?

Asuka mira a Shinji. Observa como la palabra huir produce un efecto de repulsión en Shinji, como si fuera una palabra clave que lo hiciera encerrarse.

La tensión se eleva considerablemente (ya no están tomados de la mano). Una ráfaga de frio viento sopla entre ellos. Asuka continúa hablando, pero Shinji no escucha lo que dice. Un creciente y afilado sonido empieza a resonar en sus oídos, mientras le parece que Asuka grita más y más. El sonido, las imágenes de una playa, un cielo carmesí, más oscuro que rojo. La sensación de la arena y el olor a mar confunden a Shinji. De pronto todo parece un sueño. Él está solo en ese lugar. De pronto él está solo en el mundo, el tacto de la arena sobre las manos es tan real. El olor del mar, salado, fresco, es agradable también. En cualquier lugar y tiempo que este, la voz de Asuka parece no alcanzarlo.

-_yo… ya conocía este lugar. Ayanami dijo que siempre podría volver a este lugar. Tan reconfortante… Aquí no hay dolor, no hay nada que me moleste… ¿quiero esto?_

Su respiración es tan lenta. Sus movimientos torpes. Es como si hubiera pasado toda una semana acostado y ahora empezara a moverse. En su cabeza los recuerdos se enciman unos sobre otros, las palabras suenan unas sobre otras. Sus ojos miran el vacío. No se enfocan en nada. Los sentimientos son pesados, le hacen sentir pesadas los brazos y las piernas.

-¡Shinjiiiiiiiiiiii!

_-Asuka, incluso aquí puedo escucharte… de pronto todo esto me dejo de importar. Me siento tan cansado… _me siento tan cansado de pelear Asuka…

Asuka mira recelosa a Shinji que parece que se hubiera perdido en su mente, o que no le hubiera puesto atención.

-Asuka… eso que me dijiste…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que yo no te daría eso que tú estás dispuesta a darme a mí…-Shinji toma nuevamente la mano de Asuka, pero ella trata de rehuir el contacto, sin embargo Shinji no la deja alejarse. –tal vez tengas razón.

Asuka mira perpleja a Shinji, quien pareciera que en estos últimos minutos hubiera comprendido muchas cosas. Mira como toma su mano, no es como la primera vez. Esta vez es firme, decidida y con un gesto de autoridad que nunca había visto en él.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-me di cuenta que nada de esto tiene sentido. Asuka… lo primero que haré, será mejorar nuestra relación… ya no quiero cerrar mi corazón. No quiero ser como Pink…- el comentario de Shinji provoco una genuina y sincera sonrisa en Asuka -…encerrado con sus demonios internos…

Asuka también aprieta la mano de Shinji. Parece que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que se pusieron a hablar, parece que hubieran crecido varios años en ese tiempo. Pero solo ha pasado cerca de media hora. Asuka mira discretamente su reloj

-Shinji… creo que es hora de volver a casa…

-No, aun no planeo volver. –Asuka se sorprende de la respuesta de Shinji. Intenta decir algo pero por alguna razón las palabras no le parecen correctas. Le parece que están demás.

Ambos se observan, sus miradas ya no lucen tan amenazadoras ni perdidas. Lucen comprensivas, dan la sensación de que saben lo que el otro está pensando.

Asuka acaricia suavemente el rostro de Shinji, en la parte donde le pego. Shinji cierra los ojos en reflejo al poco dolor que le queda. Le suelta la mano a Asuka, se despide de ella y se aleja lentamente entre las sombras de algunos árboles y las luces de unas farolas.

Asuka ve como Shinji se pierde al final del parque y por un instante le parece que alguien sale a su encuentro. Antes de que se pierdan en la distancia, Asuka cree que es Rei la que se aleja con Shinji.

-idiota…

Dos lágrimas caen por la mejilla izquierda de Asuka. Nuevamente clava su mirada en el piso, en el hueco que había hecho anteriormente con sus zapatos, se pone sus audífonos y continúa escuchando música. Dentro de poco todo parecerá muy diferente, las cosas dichas y pensadas. Todo será borroso e inexacto en algunas partes.

-idiota…

Pocos minutos después Asuka escucha pasar una ambulancia a toda velocidad cerca del parque. Inconscientemente piensa por un momento en Shinji, luego en Rei, luego los imagina juntos. Imagina solo a Shinji. Pero luego se da cuenta que la ambulancia va en sentido contrario al de ellos. El sonido de la ambulancia se pierde y Asuka toma esto como señal para regresar a su casa, regresar con Misato.

Mientras camina, piensa si debería decirle todo esto a Misato.

-idiota…

**06**

Misato observa la habitación de Shinji. Asuka le ha contado su encuentro con Shinji, obviando ciertos detalles. Luego se va a su habitación a dormir.

Asuka observa la habitación de Shinji. Aprieta el sdat en sus manos. Lo acomoda sobre la cama y al salir cierra la puerta. Luego mira a través del pasillo y hasta la sala donde ambos solían pasar el tiempo. Su mente evoca una frase, una sola de toda la conversación que tuvo con Shinji. Piensa en que si fue correcto decirla, si no lo fue, si no la hubiera dicho. Piensa en todas las posibilidades que pudieron ser.

-tú no me darías lo que yo estoy dispuesta a darte…

**Fin**


End file.
